Counting the Days
by InfiniteHorizons
Summary: The Doctor always thought Rose would have a wonderful forever with his human self, little did he know that Rose had been altered by Bad Wolf. When she wakes up on a hospital bed in UNIT being greeted by Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart she must take a new journey to find her Doctor and discover who she really is.
1. Prologue: Hope

She stared straight ahead. The darkness threatened to engulf her in madness. The only thing keeping her sane was the hope that she would never see the white walls again. Of course she was wrong. Like any other day the darkness and silence was interrupted by a flow of bright lights and the smell of a variety of chemicals mixing in the air. Just like all the days before they begin with taking samples of blood. They never say a word. They make their way around a variety of tests. Sometimes the tests are to see how long she can withstand before death threatens to overtake her. Other times they are just simply reactions to different medicines and treatments. No matter what they always come for her. She's tried to escape so many times before. Finally she just gave up hope. She counted the days until she could be freed. Today they took her for a new test. They used a Slethnic to test her resilience to the weapon that is meant to be a weapon for telepaths. She screams as the world is spinning around her. Nothing she has ever encountered felt like this. She's endured it all; drowning, shooting, cutting, electrocution, fires, but nothing has ever felt like this. She could feel it in her mind. The machine was pushing her mind. It was showing her pain she had never felt. Her body was rejecting. The world was fading around her as she slowly lost control. Darkness surrounded her once again as the people around her began to scream.

* * *

><p>Slowly breath begins to force itself into her lungs. The world once again has color. She's alone. It's quiet, completely silent. She looks around but nobody is there. She's alone and she can leave. She quickly gets to her feet and instantly regrets it when her head pounds. She forces herself to focus on the chance of escaping. Her body doesn't want to cooperate but she keeps pushing herself. She takes a mental note of every injury; two cracked rips (one on each side), a broken right leg, her left wrist is shattered, and her left shoulder is dislocated. She stumbles her way into the hallway. The lights are even brighter there. She continues down the path until she turns to the last door on the right. She opens the door to a familiar sight. She hasn't seen this room in years but even so it is still familiar. She continues to the metal desk in the back of the room and opens the second drawer. She moves the few pencils and envelopes out of the way and pulls up the bottom. Below lies the two things in the world that can save her life. The two things that give her hope. She quickly pulls out the first item, a vortex manipulator. The second is the piece of TARDIS coral given to her all those years ago. She quickly limps to the back of the room and opens up one of the cabinets with her old emergency bag. Inside she has two changes of clothes, a laptop, enough money to live on in ten different currencies, an old picture, jewelry given to her by Pete and her mom, physic paper, and her TARDIS key. She changes into one of the outfits as quickly as she can. She hastily throws the thin cloth dress off and replaces it with black skinny jeans, a golden tank top, a black leather jacket with golden buttons, and black combat boots. She slaps the vortex manipulator on her wrist, scoops her black emergency bag up, and grabs the TARDIS coral. She hears footsteps outside the door. People are running, lots of people.<p>

"Where is she?" One man yells.

"We've got to get her back before she does any more damage." This voice is closer.

Quickly she turns the manipulator on.

The voices get closer. A man in a full black suit pushes the door open.

"In here." He yells.

Fear and panic are rising in her heart. The man pulls out a gun and shoots. Before the ray hits her the vortex manipulator turns on. The ray hits her square in the chest. As she's falling her hand opposite the manipulator slams the dematerializer with the TARDIS coral. In an instant the world is gone. She is everywhere, yet she is nowhere. She feels a burning sensation surrounding her. She is ripped from existence, spread into an infinite amount of pieces, and put together in an instant. Then it is gone. The world is dark and she is alone again.

* * *

><p>The lights flood her vision. She didn't make it. They have her again. They are going to make her suffer worse. She hears voices, lots of voices.<p>

"Sir, she has had major trauma to her head, a broken leg, a shattered wrist, a dislocated shoulder, and a few cracked ribs." A soft voice says.

"How did it happen?" A different man questions.

"I'm not sure, sir. But I am positive they were not accidental, someone intended for them to happen." The first voice responded.

"Why?" She managed to stutter out.

She looked to her left and found a tall man with dark hair and a funny mustache standing next to her. He looked down at her.

"I am Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart. We found you like this. We need you to remain calm while we finish the testings."

"I told you, I- I don't know what happened. Why won't you believe me?" She cried out.

"We do believe you. We are sure you don't what happens. It's okay." He said in a steady voice.

"Wh-What?" She finally got a good look at his uniform. It was military. "You're not Torchwood?"

"No, this is UNIT." He replied sternly.

A smile broke out on her face. "I made it!"

"Made what?"

"Oh this is brilliant!" She sat up ignoring the protests from one of the doctors and the pains in her head and abdomen. "I made it out! What day is it?"

"It's a Tuesday." Stated the man in all seriousness.

"No I mean day, month, year." She replied still smiling.

"It's Tuesday, April 25, 1970." The man looked skeptical but did not comment.

"Where am I?" Her smile was beginning to fade.

"London." His face bore a grim look.

"London as in London, Earth?" She questioned.

His face once again took on a look of skepticism as he nodded.

"Oh this is brilliant! I'm Rose by the way. Rose Tyler." Her grin returned in full force.

"It's wonderful to meet you Miss Tyler. We must ask a few questions about your injuries."

"Ask away. But first, you wouldn't happen to know where my stuff is would you?"

"They are stored while you recovered." He continued. "What happened to you?"

A shadow crossed over her face. "I'd like to leave." She said in a weak voice.

"Very well ma'am but we must learn about you first." Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart let his professional tone overtake his kind demeanor.

Rose opened her mouth to respond but was cut short when a new man walked in. Judging by his outfit he worked in the science field.

"Sir, the Doctor was asking for your assistance."

Rose's jaw dropped and she stared off into space letting memories flood in.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Future's Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

**A/N: This is the first actual chapter. I got a little carried away when the Doctor was talking. I love the third Doctor and I love the Brigadier. Also I tried to make Rose's dialect still have her accent but I'm not good with accents so don't mind that.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Yes?" Liz moved from the desk to stand by where the Doctor was fixing a piece of the TARDIS.<p>

"Could you pass me that piece over there?" He pointed to a small, round item that looks to be made out of metal just out of his reach. Liz picked up the piece and handed it to him. She watched for a few minutes until the Brigadier walked in.

"Where have you been?" The Doctor yelled out to him from under the TARDIS piece.

"I've been trying to question the girl they found outside." Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart replied.

"Oh dear, is she okay?" Liz asked.

"She has a few broken bones and some head trauma but she barely acknowledges it." The Brigadier looked to the Doctor who was still busy under the TARDIS piece. "What did you need me for?"

"I need you to look for a photon stabilizer. It will help immensely." The Doctor moved out from under the TARDIS piece to look at the Brigadier.

"Before I look for anything we need you to identify this." The Brigadier pulled out Rose's vortex manipulator and dropped it on a desk a few feet in front of the Doctor.

"Where did you get this?" The Doctor demanded.

"The girl had it on her wrist." The Brigadier responded.

"The one in the hospital?" Liz asked.

The Brigadier nodded his response.

"I'm going to the hospital to pay this girl a visit." The Doctor started for the door. The Brigadier and Liz both sent questioning glances to one another before following.

* * *

><p>"You still haven't said what it is." Liz said while trying to keep up with the Doctor as he walked down the halls of the medical wing in UNIT.<p>

"It's a vortex manipulator." The Doctor replied absently.

"What is a vortex manipulator?" The Brigadier questioned further.

"It's from the 51st century. Time Agents use them to travel through time." The Doctor had a look of disgust on his face.

"So you think she is from the 51st century?" Liz asked.

"If she has a manipulator then yes."

"Is she an enemy? Do we need to keep her on lockdown?" The Brigadier looked to the Doctor.

"I can't be too sure until I meet her. But I definitely wouldn't trust her." The Doctor began to pick up his pace.

"What is Torchwood?" The Brigadier blurted out.

"Torchwood? Why would you ask that?" The Doctor looked at him curiously.

"The girl said that. She asked if she was in Torchwood." The Brigadier turned his attention toward the Doctor and they all stopped walking.

"It sounds familiar." The Doctor replied after a minute of deep concentration before continuing down the hall with Liz and the Brigadier in tow.

"This door here on the right." The Brigadier said.

Upon opening the door they see a beautiful young woman lying beaten on the bed while being lost to her own thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>The wind was getting loud against the side of the building.<em>

_"Why are you doing this?" Rose yelled out._

_The human Doctor didn't respond. He looked to his right and nodded to the agent there._

_"I trusted you. I loved you." Rose screamed._

_The human Doctor looked into her eyes before turning to the exit._

_"Why?" Rose yelled again. She fought against the agent holding her back. The human Doctor looked back one last time leaving her to her fate. "Why?" Rose whispered one last time before she fell to the ground._

A single tear left her eye and snapped her out of her memories. Standing in front of her was the Brigadier, a woman who looked to be a few years older than Rose, and an older man with white hair. The man stepped forward.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor and this is Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart and Dr. Elizabeth Shaw but we call her Liz. Who might you be?" The Doctor looked at Rose.

"I-I-" She couldn't finish the sentence. She stared at the man who claimed to be the Doctor.

"Hmmm?" He looked at her as if she's a puzzle.

"This is-" The Brigadier began.

"No!" Rose yelled out to cut him off.

"Is there a reason I can't know your name?" The Doctor took a step closer to Rose.

"Yes!" Rose replied. "No!" She thought some more. "Maybe!"

The Doctor let out a humorless laugh. "I just need to know your name and what you're doing here, Time Agent." He spat out the end with disgust.

"I'm not a Time Agent." Rose replied. It hurt her to think about Time Agents. It reminded her of Jack, both Jacks.

"Then why do you have a vortex manipulator, hmm?" The Doctor took another step closer.

"A friend gave it to me. He stole it from the Time Agency to help me get out before things got worse." Rose let another tear fall.

"So you are from the 51st century? And what do you mean things get worse?" The Doctor took a smaller step. He was at the end of the bed Rose was lying at.

"No, I'm from the early 21st. Please, Doctor, you have to listen to me and stop questioning." Rose pleaded.

"And why must I do that?" The Doctor was now standing in front of Rose staring down at her.

"If I tell you, is there a way to forget?" Rose asked.

"I can forget things if I need to. But I need a good enough reason." The Doctor looked down at her with full curiosity.

"We meet. In your future and my past. I know for a fact you don't know who I am when we do." Rose closed her eyes and prayed she didn't just ruin the future.

"How long do we know each other for?" The Doctor questioned. He was still looking at Rose with open curiosity but now with fascination.

"It depends on how you look at it." Mumbled Rose. She looked up and said, "Two years give or take a few months. It's hard keeping track of time in the vortex."

The Doctor was still pondering over her first answer when she said the second thing. "The vortex? I take you in the TARDIS?"

"Yeah. We go to a whole lotta' planets, savin' each one." Rose smiled at him with her tongue touched grin.

"I get out of exile!" The Doctor broke out into a brilliant grin.

"Exile?" Rose stopped smiling. Who could exile the Doctor?

"Yes. The Time Lords seemed to have had a fit when I started interfering." The Doctor grumbled. A look of surprise past over Rose's face which was not lost on the Doctor.

"Doctor, could I please leave now? I have to get home." Rose asked.

"Yes, my dear." The Doctor said sweetly while the Brigadier said, "You can't. You are still badly injured."

The Doctor handed Rose her vortex manipulator while she stood up. She strapped the manipulator to her wrist before looking to the Brigadier. "Where is my stuff?"

The Brigadier walked over the a cabinet with Rose's emergency bag and the TARDIS coral. He threw the coral into the bag before taking it out of the cabinet.

"Thank you." Rose said as he handed the bag to her. She looked down at the manipulator and set in coordinates for the early 21st century. As she hit the dematerializer the manipulator sparked then shut down.

"It ran out of energy from the first leap." The Doctor said.

"I imagine. It's a miracle I'm even here." Rose looked at the Doctor.

"If you don't mind me asking, where exactly did you jump from? It had to be a pretty big jump to stop on one go." The Doctor looked at her with a questioning glare.

"Well, I was in London. It was the 26th century. But if you're here that means-" Rose looked nervous.

"Means what?" The Doctor pressed.

"It means I crossed dimensions. I came into this universe from a parallel." Rose blurted out quickly.

"Hmm. A parallel. You said we met in the future. If you are from a parallel then how does that work?"

"I'm from this universe. I got trapped in the other. We got separated. Then I found a way back but you brought me back to the other universe because..." Rose trailed off.

"Because?" The Doctor's full attention was now on Rose.

"It's not important." She quickly said.

The Doctor decided to let the subject go for now. "Brigadier it seems we are going to have to help Miss Tyler for the time being. She needs an identity among other things."

The Brigadier nodded. "Come with me and we will get you set up."

"Thank you." Rose said.

When Rose and the Brigadier left Liz looked to the Doctor.

"That was an interesting girl." Liz said.

"Indeed she was." The Doctor replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how did you guys like it? I'm trying to stay as close to the character as I can. I was wondering which Doctor you all would like after the third. It can be any Doctor because it's time travel. I'm trying to save the tenth, eleventh, and twelfth Doctor for later. I was wondering which regeneration you think I should have him on in the present time. If you choose the tenth or eleventh I will still include the twelfth because I think I'm really going to like that Doctor.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2: Marion Prentice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: Another chapter! This is more of a chapter to get the feel for the setting. For the next few chapters she will be with UNIT and the third Doctor. I have an idea for which Doctor is next but let's not worry about that right now.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Rose Tyler, what would you like your name to be?" The Brigadier asked.<p>

"Can't it be Rose Tyler?" Rose asked.

"It could but it would be easier if there wasn't somebody who looked exactly like you with the same name as you a few years before you were born."

"Yeah, that makes sense. Well Marion can be my name since it is my middle name." Rose said.

"Okay. Marion what?"

"Marion Prentice." Rose smiled at that.

The Brigadier motioned for one of the men in a lab coat to come to him. "I need you to set up an identity for Miss Tyler. She will go by the name Marion Prentice."

The man nodded. "Yes sir."

"I'm sure I will be seeing you around Miss Tyler." The Brigadier gave Rose a small smile.

"Of course. Thank you." She replied sweetly. The Brigadier turned and left leaving Rose to create a new identity.

"Your age?" The man's hands were hovering a sheet of paper while waiting.

"Uh, 23." She looked unsure. Does she look 23? Yes. Is she 23? Far from it. For now she just has to lay low. The only person who will know what happened to her will be the Doctor. She really doesn't want to ask this Doctor but she might not find her Doctor and she needs answers.

"Date of birth?"

"June 15, 1947." Sadly she can't actually recall her birthday. After years of being locked up in Torchwood she began to start forgetting things. She blamed it on the amount of time she spent there but a part of her always knew that it was because of their tests. She was pushed to her limit and then beyond. They couldn't kill her though. Something stopped them. At first she thought they were just trying to keep her alive but soon she discovered they couldn't kill her. It wasn't like she was immortal. No, she could die. As long as it wasn't an instant death she somehow always found a way out of it. A beautiful song would surround her while gold danced in her vision. Time seemed to stop. It would heal her just to the point of life but not beyond.

"Ma'am?"

Rose snapped out of her thoughts. "S-sorry." She still wasn't used to being talked to. Everyone was always so silent.

"I asked for your place of birth."

"London."

"Okay. We can rent you a flat somewhere nearby. You will always be an employee of UNIT for the time..." He trailed off when he realized she wasn't paying attention. He followed her line of sight to a nearby window. Through the window a large vehicle was parked outside. Along the side of the vehicle read two letters.

_Bad Wolf._

* * *

><p>"Doctor?" Liz was staring at him concerned. He hasn't been acting himself since he met that girl in the hospital.<p>

"Yes, sorry my dear. What were you asking?"

"I was wondering how long she will be here?" Liz still looked concerned.

"Who?" The Doctor was staring back at her in utter confusion.

"Rose. The girl in the hospital."

"Oh, yes. Well, it shouldn't be too long. The vortex manipulator just needs an energy charge."

"How do we charge it?" Liz questioned.

The Doctor drew out a long sigh. "Many ways, you could amplify the energy particles with sonic beams or charge it over the rift." The Doctor responded absently.

Liz was about to question him further when the Brigadier walked in.

"Liz could you please give us a moment." The Doctor said.

Liz reluctantly walked out of the room leaving the Doctor and the Brigadier alone.

"How is she?" The Doctor asked.

"Good. Well as good as one can be while being beaten up like that." The Brigadier replied.

"Good, good." The Doctor was thoughtful for a minute before continuing. "You wouldn't have happened to notice anything strange in her blood tests or genetic makeup would you?"

"I don't think so. What is this about?" The Brigadier took a step closer and looked the Doctor in the eyes.

"Well..."

"Doctor." The Brigadier glared at him.

"The timelines are strange around her. Everybody has timelines around them. They show Time Lords the possible futures but hers are just strange. They swirl around her in an almost loving action. I've never seen anything like it."

"So why do you think that is?" The Brigadier questioned.

"I'm not sure. That's what frightens me more so than not."

* * *

><p><em>Bad Wolf.<em>

Why? Why is it always Bad Wolf? What is Bad Wolf? When she was traveling with her first Doctor it appeared everywhere. After the Game Station it didn't appear for a while. After Bad Wolf Bay she thought it was over. Not a single 'Bad Wolf' came up anywhere until after her wedding. The human Doctor slowly became aware. I knew he was terrified by it. Why was he terrified by it.

_"Why 'Bad Wolf'? You never did tell me what happened." Rose said._

_"I didn't tell you for good reasons." The human Doctor replied._

_"Doctor you can tell me." Rose put her hand on the Doctor's and he jerked away._

_"I'm sorry. Bad Wolf only means death. That's what happened last time. Death." The Doctor clutched his head in both of his hands._

_"The headaches are back?" Rose asked quietly. She already knew the answer._

_"They never left." His voice sounded far off._

_"What are we going to do about 'Bad Wolf'?" Rose asked._

_Fear crossed over the human Doctor's face. He was truly afraid of Bad Wolf. If he dies, he's dead. No regeneration to get him out, nobody to save him. He will die. Being the coward that he was, he was going for the easy way out. The only way to live. "I'll stop her." He stared at Rose's eyes noticing the golden sparks within them._

"Miss Tyler?"

"Sorry. I was just thinking of something." Rose answered.

"Yes, well let's continue."

Rose nodded.

* * *

><p>Rose walked straight into Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart's office. He was sitting behind a desk.<p>

"Miss Tyler, are you done?"

"Yes Brigadier. I want to thank you, for everything."

"No need to thank me. We have a flat for you. Just sign here and you are officially a member of UNIT for the time being."

Rose took the papers from the Brigadiers desk. Skimming over the important details, she signed the paper.

"Welcome to UNIT Miss Prentice." The Brigadier said.

"Thank you Brigadier."

"Tomorrow you will report here for questioning. Until then I suggest you rest, you could use it."

Rose gave him a brilliant smile before walking off towards the exit. Maybe this won't be as bad as she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like it? About the flashbacks she has, they are all within a few years after Journeys End. I know most people say she lived happily ever after with the Meta-Crisis Doctor but I never thought so. I made it so he is slowly going insane. To me, having all his memories with a human brain would make him crazy. I'm pushing this idea to add to the plot. We will be having adventures soon. Also, you will learn about what happened after Journeys End next! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3: Recounting the Tale

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: This chapter is to catch you up on what happened in the past. Rose tells her story. Oh, also I tried to portray Liz as almost an emotionally comforting character for Rose.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>j<p>

_They were all surrounding her. The gold in her mind brightened. What's happening? The light becomes more intense. No way out. They won't lea__ve her a__lone. She's trapped. They keep pushing, keep trying but they can't. Day after day they try. They never try the same thing twice but there is always pain. She has long since learned to go to the haven she made in her mind. It can help her, protect her. Not today. It hurts. The light burns brighter than it ever has before. She can make out a figure, a shadow. It's a wolf. Why is there a wolf? She loses focus again. The light is burning her. The pain continues only to be interrupted by the screams of others. Why are they screaming? She feels something different. Beneath the burn there is something. Something worse than the burning sensation. She feels the others dying. They are screaming, screeching, clawing, trying to escape death. She hears there screams ringing in her mind long after they are gone._

Rose wakes up breathing heavily and a sheet of sweat covering her body. It was just a dream, nothing happened. She turned to her right and turned on the lamp by her bed. Below the lap is a notepad with the words 'Bad Wolf' written on it.

* * *

><p>"Miss Tyler?" The voice trailed through Rose's mind. Why does that voice sound so familiar? "Miss Tyler?" The Brigadier is talking that's why.<p>

"Sorry, my mind got a little off topic." Rose apologized.

"We are waiting for the Doctor to arrive."

Rose nodded. Should she tell him? Is it right to tell him? He's not her Doctor. But he is still the Doctor. It's been so long since she has seen him, talked to him. Does she have the right to dump her problems on him? Before her mind can worry too much the Doctor opens the door and walks in with Liz in tow.

"Brigadier, Rose." The Doctor nods his acknowledgement.

Rose lets a small smile grace her face. "Hello Doctor, hello Liz." Liz smiled in reply.

"Miss Tyler you can begin now." The Brigadier look to her expectantly.

"Yes, of course. I was 19 when I met the Doctor. He saved my life. After that I traveled with him. Something happened. I'm not sure what. He never told me. I think it was bad but he never talked about it. When I asked he avoided the subject."

"Seems to do that a lot." Liz mumbled. Rose let out a soft chuckle and Liz smiled.

"What else?" The Doctor shot Liz and Rose a glare.

"Well, you regenerated." Rose said plainly.

"I regenerated? I regenerated and you stayed?" The Doctor questioned.

"It took a little getting used to but I realized it was the same you. After a year or so like that we went to Torchwood. We were separated. I was stuck in another dimension while you were here. It took years to make it back to you but I finally did. By the time I made it to you, you were regenerating. I'm not entirely sure how it happened but you made a Meta-Crisis you: half human, half Time Lord."

"Impossible." The Doctor said in awe.

"You seem to say that about stuff right before they happen." Rose laughed. "You brought me back to the other world and left the Meta-Crisis Doctor with me. We were happy for a while, hell we even got married. Something happened, something changed. The human you was going insane because of all the memories and knowledge. It was too much for a human brain. He became paranoid, always afraid of death." Rose's voice got quieter. "He gave me over to Torchwood. My step-father was the Director of Torchwood. It kept me safe until he passed. Your human self thought I was going to endanger him so he turned me in. I was locked up and held in the basement for testing. They would keep me alive, barely alive. At first I tried escaping. I nearly made it out. All I had to do was make it to the vortex manipulator Jack left me."

"Jack?" Liz asked. She was still shocked from the story. The Brigadier and the Doctor were both looking at her with pity.

Rose gave a sad smile. "He was a Time Agent. After they took some of his memories he became a conman. It took a while for me to trust him since he wasn't the Jack in this world. He saw what was happening to the human Doctor before he snapped. He stole a vortex manipulator from the Time Agency and gave it to me. He told me to use it when the human Doctor was too far gone. That was the last conversation I had with him. He was murdered. All signs pointed to the human Doctor. I didn't want to believe it. I didn't believe it until after he turned me in to Torchwood."

"I'm sorry." Liz put her hand on Rose's in sympathy. The Doctor was looking at his hands in his lap while the Brigadier was listening attentively with a professional demeanor.

"I was at Torchwood for over five centuries before I made it out." Rose said.

"Five centuries?" The Doctor's head snapped up.

Rose nodded and a tear rolled down her face.

"I'm so sorry, my dear." The Doctor put his hand on the one Liz wasn't holding.

"How did you get here then?" The Brigadier asked once he was no longer surprised.

"I don't know. They were testing a weapon on me. It was used on telepaths to suppress them to death. They tried it on me. I blacked out and woke up to find myself alone. I walked into my old office. They left it just how it was when I used it. I found the vortex manipulator and was trying to use it. A Torchwood agent shot me with some sort of ray gun before I could turn on the manipulator. Next thing I know I'm waking up here." Rose put on an expressionless face.

"What did it feel like?" The Doctor asked.

Rose looked him straight in the eyes with a tired face. "I was burning. Burning for so long. Then I was broken into so many pieces. Hundreds of thousands of pieces scattered everywhere and nowhere. In an instant I was back together."

Liz's hand tightened around Rose's. That poor girl has gone through so much.

"We can run some tests to see why this has all happened." Suggested the Brigadier. Fear crossed Rose's face. She slowly began to back up. The Doctor shot the Brigadier a look.

"Why don't you come with me my dear? We can do these so called tests on the TARDIS." A wide smile broke out on Rose's face. The Doctor mirrored her smile with his own and helped her up. They walked together towards the TARDIS.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? Poor Jack! That was cruel of me but I thought it added to the whole going insane theme. Speaking of Jack, I have a list of companions that are definitely going to be shown at some point. So far I have Ace, Jack, Clara, Amy, Rory, Leela, and I was going to try to get a few more but I was wondering who you guys would like to see. A new chapter should be up pretty soon. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4: A Sign Across Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: This chapter is pretty long. I honestly didn't intend it to be this long or take this long to post, sorry. It has a lot of surprise guests though! Before we get started I got a few messages about two important things that I'd like to clear up. First off, I said I was including Amy and Rory. I do not think River will be a part of this story. Even if she is, she will not be a large part. There is two main reasons for that, this is a Doctor and Rose romance and River's non-linear appearances will interfere with Rose's. Secondly, the Meta-Crisis Doctor turned Rose in because of fear of death. I did this because even the tenth Time Lord didn't want to die. It's kind of following how he acted. Anyways here is chapter four!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>There she was, the TARDIS. It looked a little different from the last time Rose saw it, but that's okay. Rose put her hand on the blue panels. The Doctor waited a moment before opening the TARDIS. Rose walked in and was immediately hit with the presence of greeting. The Doctor looked to Rose. "She's never done that for anybody."<p>

Rose smiled. "She's beautiful. Different from when I saw her, but beautiful all the same." The Doctor smiled at that. This poor girl has been through so much because of him and yet she is the picture of joy just from seeing the TARDIS. He pulled up a scanner on the side of the TARDIS console.

"I just need to quickly scan you over. Nothing serious, no blood tests." The Doctor explained. Rose let out a breath. She was already uncomfortable with the idea of having tests. Thankfully they wouldn't be injecting her with anything. She nodded her consent and the Doctor began scanning. After a few minutes he turned her back to her to analyze the results. Rose looked around the TARDIS. She was different but still inviting and loving as ever. After everything that has happened she thought she wouldn't want to go back to the TARDIS. Now that she is here she doesn't want to leave. But she has to leave. This isn't her Doctor. Maybe none of the Doctors are hers anymore. He could have regenerated or maybe he doesn't want her.

"That's odd." The Doctor commented absently.

"What's odd?" Rose tried to look at the screen he was staring at.

"Your results. They show that you are completely human." The Doctor turned to look at her. Rose felt a presence in her mind. It was the TARDIS. She was saying something. What was she saying?

"Do you hear that?" The Doctor asked.

"Hear what?" Rose was wondering if he heard whatever the TARDIS was saying.

"Nothing." He muttered. He turned back to the screen showing Rose's results. "Oh my." Rose looked at the screen from over his shoulder. Across the screen in big, black letters read 'Bad Wolf'.

* * *

><p>"Amy! Rory!" The Doctor yelled to his companions. Amy ran in with Rory in tow.<p>

"Doctor?" Amy asked quirking an eyebrow up.

"You wouldn't happen to know why certain databanks in the TARDIS have been accessed recently?" The Doctor asked with a grim expression.

"Ah, we got bored waiting." Amy replied nonchalantly.

"So you just went through the TARDIS' databanks?" The Doctor asked with a slightly amused, slightly annoyed tone.

"We were just looking around and stumbled upon them." Rory offered.

"What did you guys see?" The Doctor asked interested.

"Just past visits and explanations on the events that occurred in each one." Amy smiled. The Doctor began to run around the console pushing different buttons to start the dematerialization sequence.

"Which one would you like to visit?" The Doctor asked with a huge smile.

"I thought the one with a beach and a year round summer sounded good. The one with singing coconuts and dancing palm trees." Amy smiled imagining the scene.

"Gama Ion 9 it is." The Doctor said as he flicked the last switch into dematerialization. The TARDIS lurched forward throwing the three humanoids onto the ground. The lights blinked. Only one screen in the entire console was visible. The Doctor jumped up. Amy and Rory were already staring at the screen while the Doctor was trying to fix some of the controls.

"Doctor, I think you should look at this." Amy said in a quivering voice. She pointed to the screen in front of her. The Doctor walked up and looked. Across the screen in big, black letters read 'Bad Wolf'. His hearts stopped as he stared wide-eyed at the screen.

* * *

><p>"Bad Wolf, what could that mean?" Asked the Doctor. Rose was still in shock staring at the screen. Those words are what did this to her. Whatever they mean, whatever they are, they are destroying her life. Someone is messing with her. "Rose?"<p>

"These are the words." Rose replied still not taking her eyes off the screen.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor frowned.

"They were following us. After the Game Station they stopped. They started showing up randomly after the wedding. They have been following me, ruining my life." Rose said. The Doctor looked at her concerned.

"It's okay my dear. Why don't we call it a day and you go and talk to the doctors. I'm sure they want to check up on you. You are still hurt you know." Rose nodded. She turned to the Doctor and gave him a small smile before stalking out of the TARDIS. The Doctor looked at the screen one more time before following her lead.

* * *

><p>The Doctor walked back into the TARDIS talking to himself. "They don't appreciate the properties of bananas. Bananas are good. They taste good, smell good, they even are good for you. But no, they eat dried apricots. 'These are a good source of potassium'. No bananas are a good source of potassium. They even taste good unlike those dried apricots." The TARDIS chimed in the Doctor's mind. "What is it, old girl?" The TARDIS chimed again. Frustrated he ran his hands through his brown hair. "I can't help you if you don't show me what's wrong, girl." The TARDIS nudged against the Doctor's mind. She pushed again stronger. He ran to the console and began dematerializing from this awful dried apricots planet. He stopped dead in his tracks when he looked down at the screen. There written clearly across the screen in bold letters was 'Bad Wolf'. "Rose." The Doctor whispered under his breath.<p>

* * *

><p>The Doctor was left alone tinkering with the TARDIS. After the whole Cardiff incident his human companions needed their rest. Jack and Rose were sleeping in their rooms. The TARDIS was awfully quiet. The Doctor was left alone with his thoughts. He kept thinking back to the whole 'Bad Wolf' thing. He didn't want to dwell on it too much but he couldn't work like this. He jumped out from underneath the TARDIS and sat on the comfy seat the TARDIS had put in front of the console. He was thinking back to each instance where the words 'Bad Wolf' came back. He couldn't think of a pattern, just that they were there. They are always there. Maybe it's nothing, but maybe it is something. Oh well, no way to find out. Just like that the TARDIS lurched forward. The Doctor caught himself on the console just before he hit his head.<p>

"Doctor what's wrong?" Rose yelled. Jack and her ran into the control room.

"I don't know." The Doctor replied helplessly.

"Uh, Doc. What's that?" Jack pointed to three blinking circles on the floor of the TARDIS. Jack, Rose, and the Doctor each picked one up. After a beep came out 'Bad Wolf' flashed across the screen and then blackness enveloped them.

* * *

><p>"About time too." The War Doctor commented. His skin began to glow with the fiery color of regeneration. Before the fire overtook he looked at his console one more time. The last image he saw with these eyes were 'Bad Wolf' flashing across all the screens of the TARDIS. Before he could ponder the meaning regeneration took over. By the time regeneration was over, he forgot.<p>

* * *

><p>The Doctor was staring at the console. "I don't want to fight." He told the TARDIS. She hummed to his mine comforting words. The TARDIS beeped signaling another transmission. He clicked it to turn it on.<p>

"Doctor?" A female voice called.

"Yes, Romana?" He said back in a quiet voice.

"We need your help." Romana admitted. The Doctor nodded even though she couldn't see.

"I know." He whispered softly.

"Doctor, I need you to come to Gallifrey." Romana said sternly.

"I will." The Doctor whispered again. The TARDIS sent another wave of reassurance. Romana gave a small, sad smile and blinked off.

"You ready girl?" The Doctor asked the TARDIS while patting the console. A light flashed and the words 'Bad Wolf' came across the screen. He felt a wave of love surge through him. "Curious." The Doctor said. He stared in awe at the words before the TARDIS landed on Gallifrey. "Time to go girl." The Doctor said with a small smile.

* * *

><p>"Wait!" The Doctor's voice echoed. The area a few feet in front of him exploded sending him forward onto the ground with Ace by his side.<p>

"That was wicked!" Ace had a devious grin on her face.

"I thought it was set for five minutes." The Doctor said.

"It must've went off early." Ace shrugged. "Sorry, Professor." Ace said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah." The Doctor wiped the dirt off himself and stuffed his hat back on his head. He walked to the explosion and picked up the box.

"Is it open?" Ace asked.

"Yes." The Doctor began to walk back to the TARDIS with Ace behind him.

"Well, what is it?" Ace asked.

"A clue." The Doctor said.

"A clue? That's all you're going to say?" Ace looked at him with disbelief.

"We can worry about it when we are in the TARDIS." He shoved the small box into his pocket. Ace was still grumbling behind him while he opened the door. Inside the TARDIS was dark. "What?" The Doctor had a frown on his face. He nudged the TARDIS with his mind. The TARDIS responded with a short welcome.

"Why is it dark, Professor?" Ace was looking around the TARDIS.

"I'm not sure." Grumbled the Doctor.

"Over here, Professor." The Doctor ran to Ace. She had a small note in her hand. "It was on the floor." She explained. The Doctor picked up the paper and unfolded it. In red sharpie it said 'Bad Wolf'.

"Bad Wolf?" The Doctor looked to Ace who shrugged.

"Think it's a clue?" Ace looked at the note with awe.

"I don't know." The Doctor stared at the paper for another moment before turning back to Ace. "Let's figure out what this box is before we try to worry about the note." Ace nodded and they turned back to the TARDIS to investigate the box.

* * *

><p>"You said that last time." Peri looked at the Doctor completely unamused.<p>

"I'm aware." The Doctor shot her a glare before turning back to the console.

"If we end up on some far away planet with another killer, I'm staying there." Peri huffed.

"Nothing stopping you." The Doctor replied. Peri glared at him while he was sending the TARDIS out of the vortex. With a few bumps they landed. He walked over to the monitor.

"See, we made it. New York City, New York, Earth, December 31, 2999. We can get in, watch the celebration and leave." He gave a large smile and bounced out of the TARDIS. Peri followed him out. The streets were filled with people gathering around in large groups waiting for the new year. The Doctor led Peri to a stage at the front of the crowd. They stood there waiting for a few minutes before Peri spoke up.

"How much longer?" Peri complained.

"If you're going to complain just go back to the TARDIS." The Doctor said. The stage lights powered up. "Look it's starting!" The Doctor exclaimed. A series of lights started up. On the stage a giant clock started. It counted down from 10. The people around them started to count with it. When it got to zero fireworks and lights went crazy. Confetti was being littered all around them. The Doctor's gaze was still fixed on the clock. Peri looked up at it. Instead of saying something like 'Happy New Year!' it said 'Bad Wolf'.

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Nyssa were both staring at the console. They both tried and failed to keep themselves from remembering Adric. After Tegan was left at Heathrow they have been reminded of Adric more. Today they decided to just stay in the vortex and mourn for their friend. After a few hours of thinking Nyssa put her hand on the Doctor's shoulder. He looked over at her and gave her a sad smile.<p>

"I think I'm going to go relax for a while." Nyssa said. The Doctor nodded. Nyssa got up and walked to the hallway leaving the control room. There was a locked door there. "Doctor?" She heard him get up from the seat.

"Yeah?" He asked. His voice was quiet.

"The door's locked." She said flatly. The Doctor tried opening it. He sent a message to the TARDIS to open it. The TARDIS replied with an apology and opened the door. Inside was a room full of monitors. "What is this room?" The Doctor spun in a circle. The room was nothing but monitors.

"I-I don't know." The Doctor looked confused. The monitors all turned on. Each had 'Bad Wolf' on the screen.

"What's Bad Wolf?" Nyssa asked. The Doctor shrugged. He tried once again to message the Doctor. The monitors disappeared and they stood in a corridor. The TARDIS once again filled it with different doors for a variety of rooms. Nyssa looked at the Doctor with a questioning glance.

* * *

><p>"Where shall we go now?" The Doctor turned to face Leela. She only looked at him and shrugged. He let out a sigh and turned back to the console to continue typing in coordinates. "K-9?"<p>

"Yes master?"

"Can you get a lock on these coordinates?" The Doctor turned back to continue fiddling with the TARDIS since he already knew the answer. He waited a few minutes for the TARDIS to begin dematerializing.

"Master?" The Doctor whips around to look at K-9.

"What is it?" The Doctor asks. K-9 doesn't reply. The Doctor looks up at Leela.

"Don't ask me." Leela looked down at K-9.

"K-9, what's wrong?" The Doctor crouches beside K-9.

"Bad Wolf." The Doctor looks at K-9 in confusion. Bad Wolf?

"What?" The Doctor once again looks up at Leela. She looks at him with confusion and shrugs.

"Bad Wolf." This time Leela crouched beside K-9 too. The Doctor was going to speak up when K-9 interrupted him. "Locked on the coordinates master." The Doctor stared at K-9 for a moment longer before smiling.

"Excellent." He jumped up and did a twirl around K-9 before running back up to the console.

* * *

><p>Jamie and Zoe were off somewhere in the TARDIS, sleeping no doubt. That's what humans need. He'll never understand it but he accepts it. It gives him time to think and learn without a human asking him questions with obvious answers. Still sometimes explaining can be fun. He picks up his recorder and begins to play a small tune. Nothing fancy, just a short, happy song. After he is done he sets it back on the console. He stands up and pats down his clothes. Might as well check the TARDIS' vitals while they sleep, he thought. He starts to check around the TARDIS until he happens upon a gold light. Curious, he follows the light. It leads him to a small room. Inside the room has white walls. Across the wall written in gold paint is 'Bad Wolf'. That's strange. Bad Wolf? What could that mean?<p>

"Doctor?" He hears Jamie's voice. He looks back to the wall to find the words gone. He shrugs it off as another mystery of the TARDIS and makes his way back to the console where Jamie and Zoe are waiting.

* * *

><p>"Grandfather?" Susan called out.<p>

"Yes, Susan?" The Doctor called back.

"Why are the lights out?" She asked. Ian and Barbara were standing behind her waiting for an answer.

"Let's try the door." He said back. He opened the door and was greeted by a blast of cold air and some flakes of snow. He walked out followed closely by Susan, Ian, and Barbara.

"Where is this?" Barbara asked. The Doctor was studying the landscape.

"I've never seen anything like it." The Doctor replied in honesty. Susan was smiling as she leaned to the ground and picked up some snow.

"It's beautiful." She said in awe. Barbara and Ian nodded their agreement. The peacefulness was interrupted by a large roar in the distance.

"Back to the TARDIS." The Doctor announced. Barbara and Susan both looked disappointed.

"Can't we stay here for a few more minutes?" Ian asked.

"No." The Doctor said sternly. Ian let out a sigh and turned to go back to the TARDIS with Barbara and Susan following. The Doctor turned to go when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. He turned his sight to a wolf with golden eyes. The wolf let out a howl. The Doctor stared at it for a moment.

"Grandfather?" Susan yelled to the Doctor. He turned and looked at her then back to where the wolf was. It was gone. He let out a sigh and followed the others to the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do about her?" A man in a full black suit walked up to the Black Guardian. He let out a sigh.<p>

"I have a plan but I'm not so sure the other Guardians would approve." He gave a sinister smile. The man in the black suit mirrored it.

"What will you have me do?" He asked.

"For now keep the girl quiet." With that he walked off into the darkness.

"With pleasure." The man gave a smile to the darkness. This was going to be fun. He was already planning what to do when he turned his foot and walked in the opposite direction unaware of the woman in white listening to the conversation.

"He is not going to like this one bit." The woman mumbled sadly to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was a long chapter, I know. He isn't supposed to remember seeing Bad Wolf. I tried to show that when he was surprised. I think the only ones that deemed it important enough to remember were the ninth, tenth, and eleventh. Also, the twelfth Doctor was not shown, but he is going to be in this story. I'm saving him for a more important role! And yes, the Guardians are going to be an important part of the story also. So will the Time Lords but that's not for right now. Anyways, I'll see you guys soon! Let me know what you think and anybody you would like to see in the future. Would you like Rose to stay with UNIT or would you rather see her time hopping through the Doctor's timeline? Or maybe a little of both? Okay, I'll shut up for now. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5: Heed My Warning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: Okay so I loved writing this chapter! There are a few twists I hope you like and some you might not. Happy 4th of July! I'm a little late on that since it's technically the 5th here but oh well! I still mean the same. Tell me what you think when you're done!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>By the time Rose left UNIT she was exhausted. After the Doctor testing her Rose left for the medical wing of UNIT. They wrapped up her leg, threw on a sling, and gave her some pain medicine. She went to see the Brigadier in his office where she gave him some help on different cases. He decided that once Rose was better she would be able to work in the field. She was surprisingly excited to be able to get back out there. Now she was walking back to the flat that she calls home for the time being. She went to the bathroom immediately to take a long, relaxing bath. After she got out she ordered some pizza. She was watching the telly while she waited for the pizza. Her phone rang. She answered nonchalantly. "Hello."<p>

"Don't trust anybody." A sing-song voice rang into her ears.

"Sorry?"

"They are coming for you, be careful." The voice blinked out and the phone died. Rose stared in shock for a minute. She looked up at the telly while she thought it over. 'Bad Wolf' popped on the screen. She was staring at it trying to figure it all out. Her doorbell rang and she jumped. It took her a minute to calm herself. She opened the door. It was the pizza guy. Nobody else. She smiled and paid the man. He gave her the pizza and left. She plopped herself back on the couch and enjoyed her pizza.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Rose, there you are." The Doctor gave her a smile. Rose smiled back but it didn't reach her eyes.<p>

"Hey Doctor."

"I've a way to charge your manipulator." He held out the manipulator in front of him and passed it to Rose.

"How?" She asked as she examined the device.

"We are taking a trip to Cardiff to charge it on the rift." His smile widen. Rose's heart skipped a beat. Last time she was there was with Jack and her first Doctor.

"Sounds good."

"Excellent, we shall leave now." He walked past Rose towards the doors. Rose followed him smiling to herself, he really doesn't change all that much. The drive to Cardiff was rather uneventful. Rose and the Doctor kept small talk the entire time. She tried not to tell too much about the future whereas the Doctor was saying everything. Rose smiled thinking to herself how she was so going to use this against him once she got back to her Doctor. This Doctor seems so carefree. It must be because the war hasn't happened yet. When they arrived in Cardiff they went to the same café Jack and her Doctor went to all those years ago.

"It shouldn't take too long. Especially since you are just needing one jump." The Doctor explained. Rose looked down at the vortex manipulator. There was a loud scream from down the street. Rose and the Doctor looked at each other before grinning and running off. Well, for Rose it was more of a limp run. They arrived down the road where a woman was weeping loudly.

"What's the matter?" Rose asked.

"It was terrible. They took my child, my Tommy. They have him." She was crying.

"Who took him? Where are they?" Rose questioned the lady while rubbing her back in comfort.

"I don't know, I didn't get a look at them. They ran that way." She pointed a trembling finger at a nearby alley. Rose wasted no time in running to the alley. The Doctor trailed behind her. They left too quickly to see the smile that graced the woman's face when they ran off.

"Wait, Rose we don't know-" She didn't hear him finish the sentence. A large, metal gate slammed shut and deadbolt itself between Rose and the Doctor. She heard shuffling on the other side. Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement.

"H-hello?" She cursed herself for stuttering.

"Hello." A man in a full black suit with slicked down black hair and dark eyes stepped under the light in front of her.

"Who are you?" She stood defiantly even though she was trembling inside.

"I'm not the one you need to worry about." He took three strides until he was standing right in front of her.

"What do you want?" A sinister smile broke out on his face. He let out a deep chuckle.

"Enough with the questions." Before Rose could respond he put both of his hands to her temple. With a single scream darkness descended upon Rose.

* * *

><p>The Doctor was still banging on the side of the gate when he heard one scream. The Doctor worried more as the scream was cut out. He turned to walk out of the alley. The Doctor walked to the nearest phone booth and called the Brigadier. He requested a UNIT team be sent to Cardiff. Until the Brigadier could get here, the Doctor was on his own. He began searching the area. The gate shouldn't be there. He began searching franticly for an answer after hours of searching he finds himself two 'Bad Wolves', five broken bottles, a pile of trash, several angry locals, banned from a shop, dirty shoes, and a stray cat. He was patting the stray cat in his lap when the Brigadier arrived.<p>

"You're here finally!" The Doctor exclaimed jumping up. The cat let out a meow and scurried off.

"What happened?" The Brigadier looked in front of the Doctor at the gate.

"We were eating when we heard a scream. We went to investigate only to find a young woman crying. Someone had taken her son. Rose ran after the person and a gate dropped in between us. She screamed and then it was silent." To say the Doctor was worried was an understatement.

"Where is this young woman?"

"I've no idea."

"You didn't question her?" The Brigadier looked at the Doctor with slight disbelief.

"Of course I talked to her, do you take me for some fool?" The Doctor huffed his disapproval.

"You didn't talk to her did you?" The Brigadier gave him a half amused smile before turning back to his stern expression.

"I might have forgotten to do that one small task." The Doctor sniffed.

"Brettfield." The Brigadier yelled.

"Yes sir?" A man with sandy brown hair and a straight face stepped forward.

"We need you to look for a woman who has lost her son. The Doctor can explain her for you." The Brigadier and Brettfield looked to the Doctor expectantly.

"She had long, black hair and brown eyes. Her son's name is Tommy." The Brigadier looked to Brettfield who nodded and walked off in search of the woman.

"Now to deal with Miss Tyler." The Brigadier turned his attention to the gate. He put one hand on it and muttered something under his breath. He turned back to the Doctor. "We can have this down in no time." He assured the Doctor. The Brigadier walked off to get some men to bring the gate down. The Doctor followed him out of the alley and waited for it to be opened. They brought in a small bulldozer to push it over. They didn't fully push it over for fear of what's on the other side. One it was dented enough the Brigadier opened it. The Doctor and the Brigadier walked in first followed by a small group of about five or six men. There was a single light over the entrance other than that it was dark. The group stepped out of the light and into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Rose let out a deep breath. She was surrounded by darkness and silence. For a minute she thought she was back in Torchwood before reminding herself that wasn't possible. "Hello?" She yelled into the darkness. She felt better by just interrupting the long silence.<p>

"Ah, you're awake." The voice from earlier.

"Who are you?" Rose struggled to get up.

"You're repeating questions from earlier." He clicked his tongue.

"You're still not answering." She said in an annoyed tone.

"I could tell you who I am but that's half the fun." He jumped forward and slammed his arm down on her already broken right leg. She screamed out in pain as she felt the leg break further. Tears pooled behind her eyes but she refused to show them. He let out another round of laughter.

"Why are you doing this?" Rose's voice was a little bit more strained then she would have liked. He fisted his hand and connected it with her left shoulder. With a sickening pop it was dislocated once again. Rose whimpered. A tear fell down her face but she quickly wiped it with her left hand. He put his hand below her chin. She was looking him in his impossibly dark eyes. All she saw there was hatred. She couldn't help but pity somebody who had nothing. He was living but he wasn't actually living. After searching her eyes for a time he brought his hands up to her temples. She tried to jerk away but he kept her head still.

"Since you helped with my resurrection," He said with disdain, "I will show some form of kindness." He gave her another sinister smile. She knew his kindness was most definitely not kind. Her brain felt like it was burning from the inside. She writhed and screamed under his hands but he still kept them against her temples. The pain was unbearable. She was freely crying now. She screamed until her voice was hoarse and burning almost as bad as her mind. He continued with this until she lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>The Doctor quickened his pace. There were five different light sources from the flashlights various men were carrying. They were all following behind the Brigadier who took the lead. The Doctor knew that he really did care for the girl. The Doctor cared for her too and wanted her safe. This only made the Doctor move faster yet again. The darkness seemed to go on forever. They heard screams in the distance. They all sprinted in the direction of them. They followed them all the way back out. What?<p>

"This doesn't make any sense." The Brigadier said.

"Someone is messing with us." The Doctor replied. They all began searching around the area again. Nobody could find any sign of Rose. Brettfield made his way back to the Brigadier.

"Report?" The Brigadier asked gruffly.

"I haven't seen any sign of her. I've asked around and nobody knows anybody by that description with a son named Tommy." Brettfield said and then joined the other soldiers in the search.

"I don't understand." The Brigadier stated clearly.

"I think this might be a very different situation than we thought." The Doctor said simply.

"Need some help?" A voice with an American accent called out. The Doctor and the Brigadier turned to look at the owner of the voice. Standing in front of them was a man with jet black hair and blue eyes. He gave them his most charming smile. Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart looked at him with confusion. The Doctor looked at him with absolute disgust. He was wrong. The Doctor wanted to be as far away from him as possible but he was different. Maybe he could help with Rose or maybe he's what did this to her. The Doctor decided to go with the latter and decided it best to pretend to believe this guy.

"Who are you?" The Doctor grunted. The Brigadier turned his confusion to the Doctor. He sounded disgusted just to be greeting this man. He turned his attention back to the man in front of them. He looked like a soldier. If the Doctor thinks it best to allow this guy to help then he should listen. Who knows maybe the Doctor has a reason to trust him or maybe, just maybe, the Doctor is playing him. The Brigadier looked back to the Doctor for a second. He knew exactly what his old friend was doing and he was going to play right along.

"Captain Jack Harkness." He gave another one of his devilish smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just give me a minute to freak out. I looooooooooooooooooove writing Jack. I couldn't resist the opportunity to write him in since it was in Cardiff. I'm also very sad hurting Rose like that. But Jack! Okay since the Doctor didn't get along with Jack all that well in the beginning while he was Nine just imagine Three with Jack! Anyways for the future we have Rose meeting Edgar Allan Poe. I was wondering who else you might like her to meet for adventures she will be having with one of the Doctors. Speaking of Doctors, is there any particular one you would like to see? I'm most definitely doing the fifth Doctor since I love the idea of Rose and Five. Wow, I ramble on more than Ten. Let me know what you thought of this chapter and what you might like to see! Thanks for reading! New chapter will be out tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 6: Start of Something New

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: Sorry! It's been a full day since I last updated. I'm sorry about that. I'll try to have another out tonight.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Pleasure to meet you." Jack Harkness gave a slight bow with a cocky grin plastered on his face.<p>

"This is Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart and I'm the Doctor." Jack's head whipped up to him. His face lost all playfulness.

"What did you say?" He looked at him with dangerous eyes.

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor was looking at him skeptically.

"I know the Doctor and you are most definitely not him so I'm going to ask you just once, what did you do to him?" Jack put his hand on his belt where he kept his sonic blaster.

"I didn't do anything to him, I am him." The Doctor looked at him sternly. In an instant Jack had the Doctor pinned to the nearest wall with his sonic blaster to his head.

"Where is he?" Jack said through gritted teeth. The Brigadier had a group of men all aiming there guns at Jack. The Doctor held up his hand to tell the Brigadier to back off.

"I am him. Clearly you know a future version of me." The Doctor sighed and then added, "Rose did mention a Jack." Jack's eyes widen for a minute before he dropped the Doctor.

"Rosie?" Jack looked at him in disbelief. The Doctor nodded. "Where is she?"

"That's who we are looking for. Somebody separated us." Jack's face hardened.

"I'm helping, I don't care who tries to stop me." With that Jack turned and walked into the darkness once again. The Brigadier looked to the Doctor. He nodded slowly and the rest of them followed.

* * *

><p>Sweat and tears were the first thing Rose recognized. She felt a distant burning in the back of her mind.<p>

"She couldn't save you." The man laughed.

"Who couldn't save me?" Rose's voice was raspy from screaming.

"The big bad wolf." He said with a menacing smile. Rose shivered at hearing the words. "I suppressed her. You were killing yourself for a long time before you realized it." Rose looked at him in confusion. She decided it would be best to keep silent. "No comments for me? To think I thought we were starting to get along." He took another step toward where Rose's body lay. He picked her up by her arms. She let silent tears fall. "This is much less fun now that you don't talk and don't scream. Maybe I should try a new technique." He looked as though he was physically contemplating what to do. He dropped Rose back down onto the cold ground in a heap and walked off. Rose let out a few deep breaths. He returned shortly with a knife in hand. "I've always found blood my favorite. I can see the damage I do." He gave Rose one of his sinister smiles and dropped down next to her. He put the end of the blade against her left ring finger. "Start from the top, shall we." He pushed the blade just enough to draw blood. He added pressure as he went down further ending at the bottom of her palm. Rose was breathing heavily. He picked the blade up and brought it to her foot. "Connect the dots." He winked at Rose and pushed the blade deep into her heel. She shuddered and held her breath refusing to scream. He pulled the knife out and punctured it into the outside of her right leg. He continued cutting down to her ankle. Rose was biting down on her lip so hard she started bleeding there too. He was about to cut her again when a bright light flashed. With Rose's vision going fuzzy and the noise of the blood rushing through her head she couldn't make out much. A woman dressed in a long white gown dropped next to her. She stroked Rose's hair.

"Scream. It's okay to let it out." It was the voice that warned her. She nodded knowing that Rose realized who she was. Rose looked at her strangely. Why did she want her to scream? She put a finger to Rose's temple. Rose let out a loud scream. "I'm sorry. I had to do it." She looked at Rose with absolute guilt. Rose laid in a pool of her own blood thinking she was dying.

* * *

><p>A scream echoed through the corridor.<p>

"Rose." Jack whispered. He went into a dead sprint following the voice. It only took a few minutes for him to navigate through the darkness. Upon seeing Rose lying in her own blood he sped up. "I'm here Rose." He held her hand in his and cradled it.

"J-Jack?" Rose looked up at him through the little part of her eyes that were still opened.

"I'm here Rosie." The Doctor, the Brigadier, and the soldiers were standing behind Jack and Rose. Rose smiled.

"I'm sorry Jack..." Rose's other hand moved to Jack's cheek. It pained her to move it but she kept it there. "I should've listened to you." She let guilt cross her features. "If- if I did, you'd still be a-a-alive." Rose began to cry. Jack was confused but her kept her close. He picked up her now unconscious figure and held her tight against his chest.

"We have to get her out of here." Jack said quietly. The Doctor nodded and turned to the Brigadier.

"I can call a team up here but for now I'd just get her to the nearest hospital." Jack nodded and sprinted down the corridor. The Brigadier turned to face the Doctor. He put a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be okay." The Doctor nodded. The Brigadier and his men started to clear out. The Doctor was going to leave until he stopped dead in his tracks. Drenched in blood was a black skullcap with a message. The Doctor picked up the cap and stuffed the message in his pocket. Quickly he left the area to go help Rose.

* * *

><p>Rose let out a large sigh followed by a yawn. She tried to pull her hands to her face to rub her eyes but a sharp pain told her not to. She started to sit up only to be pushed back by a hand on her chest. She slowly opened her eyes. It took a minute to adjust but in front of her she saw a man who she never thought she would see again, Jack Harkness. She dropped her head back on her pillow and let out a large groan.<p>

"What's that Rosie? Good to see you too." He gave her a cheeky grin.

"Either I died or I'm hallucinating." Rose opened her eyes again and peered at him. "It's a pretty detailed hallucination." Jack smirked.

"I'm here Rosie. The one and only." He winked at her.

"How?" Rose looked at him, truly questioning how he was here. Jack shrugged.

"I was hoping you or the Doctor could help with that." Rose looked at him sympathetically.

"Oh, Jack it really is you." She jumped up as best she could and gave him a one armed hug. He returned it eagerly.

"Don't ever scare me like that." He whispered as he stroked her hair. The Doctor cleared his throat.

"Hello Doctor." Rose smiled. The Doctor eyed Jack for a minute.

"Wow, still doing the whole 'hands off the blonde' thing." Jack gave a sheepish smile. The Doctor chose to ignore him.

"Did you see who had you?" He asked Rose. Rose nodded.

"He was wearing a black suit with slicked down black hair. His eyes were dark as night." The Doctor frowned.

"I promise you we'll find him." He put one of his hands on Rose's.

"No, Doctor. Leave him." The Doctor was taken aback.

"W-what?" He looked at her in shock.

"He was so full of hatred. He had nothing to live for. It was awful. Nobody deserves that." Jack looked at Rose with admiration. She really was too kind. The Doctor stared at her with a new level of fascination.

"I can see why I chose to take you." He gave her a small smile. Rose coughed. Her throat was so dry. Jack quickly jumped up and handed her a glass of water which she downed in three gulps.

"How long have I been here?" Jack took her glass to refill it.

"Two weeks." Rose's eyes widened.

"Looks like the vortex manipulator is fully charged." She let out a small chuckle. The Doctor smiled in reply. "You know, I don't really feel all that injured."

"Jack used nanogenes to fix you up. For some reason they couldn't finish healing you so your arms and legs are probably sore but the rest should be fine." Jack returned with the glass of water. Rose took it from his hands with a smile.

"Thank you, Jack." He smiled back.

"Anything for you Rosie." His smile widened. "And I mean anything." He winked at her. She laughed. He was just how she remembered.

"We can probably get you out now." The Doctor said. Rose nodded. She was ready to begin her search for her Doctor.

* * *

><p>Rose walked to UNIT with an extra bounce in her step. Jack was staying in Rose's flat with her. UNIT agreed to allow Jack to help Rose. Rose was going today to prepare for her journey. She and Jack were going to use her vortex manipulator to look for her Doctor. The only problem was the damage to it. When Rose was captured he messed with her device. The Doctor was trying to fix it but he didn't have the parts. Since they aren't supposed to exist until the 51st century and the TARDIS can't move, Rose has a time limit. She and Jack have five hours. They have to find and talk to her Doctor in five hours. After five hours it recalls back to the last location it transported to which happens to be the UNIT lawn.<p>

"Hey Doc." Jack said.

"Don't call me that." He responded with a scowl.

"Well apparently you don't change that much." Jack winked at Rose.

"Are you guys prepared for the jump?" He asked.

"Yes, it's not like we need much. We'll only be there for five hours." Rose said.

"Yeah, easy enough. Find you within an hour and spend the next four naked in bed." Jack stuck out his tongue and winked at Rose. The Doctor glared at Jack. "Fine, fine. We'll only spend three hours in bed." The Doctor frowned. Rose laughed and rolled her eyes.

"We can start it up as soon as you like." The Doctor turned when the door opened. Liz walked in with a smile. Jack strutted in front of Rose to greet her.

"Hello, I'm Jack Harkness." He picked up her hand and kissed it. "A pleasure to meet you." Liz let out a soft giggle.

"A charmer." She said before walking to Rose. "Good luck!" She hugged Rose.

"Thank you!" Rose smiled. She found Liz to be really helpful and supportive.

"Let's begin." The Doctor clapped his hands together. Rose walked over to Jack. She put her hands around his neck and he put his around Rose's waist.

"Always looking for an excuse." He winked. Rose gave him a tongue touched smile before turning on the vortex manipulator and activating it. For a minute Rose felt disoriented. The only thing keeping her up right was Jack. He had a firm hold on her waist. She breathed in deep before dropping her head against his shoulder.

"You're fine." He said. "Time travel without a capsule tends to do that." Rose smiled. "How does this work anyways?" He asked.

"The Doctor locked the coordinates onto the TARDIS. It should bring us to where the TARDIS was last." Jack nodded in thought. He was going to speak when he was cut off by somebody running straight into him. He was wearing a cream colored cricket outfit with a matching hat. He looked at Rose and Jack in confusion before smiling.

"Hello." He said. "I'm the Doctor!" Jack and Rose looked at each other with similar expressions.

* * *

><p>The Doctor let out a long sigh.<p>

"They'll be fine." Liz said. She gave a small smile.

"I'm sure they will be." The Doctor replied. Liz squeezed his shoulder before walking out of the room. The Doctor sat in silence with his thoughts for a moment before pulling out the note left by the skullcap.

_The full moon is coming soon. Watch out for the big Bad Wolf._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you thought! No, the Doctor does not remember Rose because he is going to lock the memory away until she finds the current Doctor. I was thinking about making the current Doctor Eleven since I already showed a scene with Eleven that Rose isn't in. I would skip right to Twelve but Eleven is where the story starts to get away from the story line the most. That being said, who do you want to be the current Doctor? I might have another chapter up tonight but I'm working on my other story too and I want to have two chapters out for While You Were Gone. Hopefully I will have another out. Until then, thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 7: Poe's Inspiration

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. For this one I suppose I have to say I don't own any of Edgar Allan Poe's work either.**

**A/N: I enjoyed writing this! Sorry I didn't get another chapter up yesterday. I was feeling sick so I didn't write anything yesterday but today I should have a few chapters for both stories.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Doctor?" Rose squeaked. He nodded happily.<p>

"I suggest we run." He grabbed Rose and Jack's hand pulling them along as he ran.

"Not what I was expecting." Rose mumbled. Jack nodded in agreement.

"I can't say I disapprove though." He raised his eyebrows to Rose who smiled back at him. The Doctor pulled them all into a closet and shut the door. "I'm not saying I don't like that we are all so close," Jack started, "But why are we in here?" The Doctor looked to Rose and then back to Jack.

"I'm not certain. I was coming here to meet Edgar Allan Poe but these thugs broke in. They saw me and started chasing me." Rose laughed. Typical Doctor, wrong place at the wrong time. Wait what did he say?

"Edgar Allan Poe?" Rose blurted out. The Doctor nodded. Rose let out a squeal of excitement. "No way!" The Doctor grinned at her enthusiasm. Jack stared at Rose.

"Rose, I think we should get back. We didn't make it." Rose's smile fell off her face. He felt bad for ruining this for her but this wasn't the Doctor they had to get back to.

"Can't we stay? Just to meet Edgar Allan Poe? Please, Jack." Jack opened his mouth to respond but the door burst open. Rose, Jack, and the Doctor were immediately knocked out.

* * *

><p>"Ugh." Jack let out a large grunt. He tried to move his hands to his aching head but they were strapped down. The memories began to flow. They were captured! Figures, find the Doctor and get captured. Typical. Jack opened his eyes. It didn't take long for them to adjust since it wasn't that light. He was in what appeared to be a large library. There was a portrait of a beautiful woman over the fireplace with shelves of books lining the walls. The fireplace was flooding the room with a soft light. He was strapped in a large, comfy chair. "What the hell?" Above him a voice rang out.<p>

"Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary, over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore..." It instantly hit Jack why he was here.

"You bastards want me to be the guy in the Raven." Jack let out a long laugh. "You take fan girls to the next level." He let out another round of chuckles. He turned to look at the painting. "Although I wouldn't mind having some of that." He gave a cheeky grin.

"While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping, as of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door..." The voice continued.

"Great, where's the Doctor. Oh, please tell me he's going to be the raven. That would be so funny. Especially if you got him dressed up in feathers." Jack laughed some more.

"`'Tis some visitor,' I muttered, `tapping at my chamber door -Only this, and nothing more.'..." Jack let out a sigh. This was going to be a while. "Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December, and each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor..."

"Are you enjoying the show." Jack yelled to a shadow he saw in the distance. "I do make a fine sight." He gave another smile.

"Eagerly I wished the morrow; - vainly I had sought to borrow from my books surcease of sorrow - sorrow for the lost Lenore -for the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore - nameless here for evermore..." Then a thought hit Jack.

"Please tell me Rose isn't Lenore." He closed his eyes before turning them back to the portrait. It wasn't Rose but he didn't know where she or the Doctor was.

"And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain thrilled me - filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before; so that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating `'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door -some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door; -this it is, and nothing more,'..." Jack was actually surprised how the managed to do it all. They were knocking and moving the curtains.

"Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer, `Sir,' said I, `or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore; but the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping, and so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door, that I scarce was sure I heard you' - here I opened wide the door; - darkness there, and nothing more..." Couldn't this guy write any less, Jack thought.

"Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before; but the silence was unbroken, and the darkness gave no token, and the only word there spoken was the whispered word, `Lenore!' this I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, `Lenore!' merely this and nothing more..." Jack let out a sigh of annoyance. "Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning, soon again I heard a tapping somewhat louder than before.`Surely,' said I, `surely that is something at my window lattice; let me see then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore; - 'Tis the wind and nothing more!'..." Finally, Jack thought.

"Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter, in there stepped a stately raven of the saintly days of yore." Jack's heart sped up. Standing in front of him was a creature with two back legs but two tentacles in the front. On it's back were a pair of sloppy looking wings. The front of it was round like the tip of a bullet with no eyes but large, mangled teeth.

"Definitely not a raven," Jack breathed out.

* * *

><p>"Ow." Rose's head lolled to the side. She opens her eyes keenly aware of her surroundings. "Where am I?" Rose brings her hands to her head. Well at least I can move, she thought.<p>

"You've been captured." A voice said a few feet away from her. She couldn't see him.

"Who are you?" She narrowed her eyes to try and see but she was still unable to.

"Edgar Allan Poe." Rose let out a little squeal. "Who might you be?"

"I'm Rose Tyler." She tried to keep her voice level. "What are we doing in here?" He let out a sigh.

"I'm afraid my works have started to come to life." She looked at him confused for a moment. "There is a pit in the center of this prison. I've tried to drop a button down. The bottom is filled with water."

"The Pit and the Pendulum." Rose said. She's guessing Edgar nodded because he didn't answer. Rose swoops down and picks up the bread and water on the ground. "If we are here maybe we should follow the script." She suggests.

"Perhaps." He reaches out a hand and takes some of the bread from Rose. Rose nibbles on a piece of the bread and sips on the water. She gives the rest to Edgar. Slowly they both fall asleep. They awake to the prison being dimly lit. She looks over to Edgar and suppresses another squeal. She attempts to get up only to realize she has been strapped down. She drops her head back against it. Above her a sharp pendulum is moving back and forth. "Don't fear." Rose looks to Edgar. He was completely calm. "If this is by the script, it will not kill us." Edgar picks up the meat left by their captors. He rubs it over the straps restraining him and Rose. Rats begin to chew through there restraints. The pendulum is getting closer but Rose is even more hopeful. Him and Rose roll off of the wooden plank holding them. Rose lets out a large breath she didn't realize she was holding. The pendulum is then pulled back to the ceiling. Rose smiled to Edgar who gave her a very tiny smile in return. The walls started pushing in on them. Rose was about to push on them when Edgar yelled out. "Don't, they heated up." Rose nodded. And slowly walk backwards towards the pit. Soon they were just inches away from the pit. They were about to fall in when the walls back tracked to their normal place. A man walked in. "It's Lasalle, he's here to help." Edgar whispered to Rose. She looked up at the man who stood in front of them. He moved toward him and Rose.

"Are you so sure?" She whispered back. Edgar nodded. Once Lasalle made it to Rose and Edgar he held up both of his hands. "I'm not so sure." Rose tried to dodge his hand but he pushed both Rose and Edgar down the pit.

* * *

><p>The Doctor woke up breathing heavily. He put his hands to his head and shook them. "Odd." He said. He stood up and walked around the house he landed in. His first thoughts are of where the two people he met were but those quickly dissipate when he finds an old man sleeping in his bed. The old man wakes up looking frightened. The Doctor was going to help him when he was held back against the wall of the room. The old man couldn't see him since he was in the shadows of the room. The Doctor was about to call out to him when another hand was held over his mouth. The Doctor struggled against them but there were too many. He watched in horror as a new man walked into the room and killed him. He pulled out a knife and began to dismember the body. He makes slow work of it, carefully hiding each piece under the floor boards. The man cleans up after himself leaving the place perfectly clean. They drop the Doctor and leave him before he can even say a word. The Doctor puts his hands on the floor where the man was killed. He feels disgust and guilt rising in his throat. A knock on the door makes him jump. He goes over to the door and opens it. The men that killed the man are with the police. He follows them around the house as the men speak to the police. He was about to speak off when a glare from one of the men told him so much more. He didn't speak for fear that they have the two people he met earlier. When they arrive back into the old man's room, he feels disgust once again rising. They sat down and talked calmly to the police officer. He heard a low thumping sound. Suddenly it all clicked into place. The Tell-Tale Heart. They were recreating Edgar's works. He didn't even want to think about where the people he met and Edgar Allan Poe were. The thumping suddenly got louder and faster. He was wondering whether he was going to have to be the one to say it when one of the men jumped up.<p>

"He did it!" He pointed at the Doctor with a screech. "He killed the old man and hid him under the floorboards." The Doctor could only gape at the man. They killed the poor guy and now they are blaming him. "Check under the floorboards!" He yelled. One of the policemen held the Doctor back while the other ripped up the floorboards. They found the bloody remains of the old man with his heart sitting at the top. The policeman grabbed the Doctor by his collar and dragged him out the door. The outside was not what he was expecting. It was night and raining heavily. At the top of the hill was a dark, mysterious mansion. He was brought to the mansion. Once inside the Doctor wrenched himself from their grip and ran straight up the stairs. The men began to chase him and shoot him with a variety of guns. The Doctor kept on running. He turned down the first hall and took a left. He ran straight down into two large doors. He leaned heavily against the doors, locking them, as he caught his breath.

"Well, hello there." The man from earlier gave him a cheeky grin.

"Where's your friend?" The Doctor asked. The Doctor got a good look at the man before his vision caught on the thing by the window. The Doctor quickly ran up to the man and undid his restraints.

"They don't know what a raven is apparently." He said nodding his head in the direction of the rayben.

"Probably just heard the name and thought raven was the same thing as rayben." The Doctor said as he stood back to let the man get out of his seat.

"Never thought I'd be so happy to get out of restraints." He winked at the Doctor. The Doctor just stared at him.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Captain Jack Harkness." He held out his hand. The Doctor looked at it for a minute before turning to the rayben. "What do you suppose we do with this ugly bugger?" The Doctor sighed.

"Easy, they don't care for light." Jack nodded before turning to the fireplace. He pushed the chair out of the way so it was aiming directly at the rayben. the creature shrieked and back away a little bit. "Not enough." The Doctor said before grabbing an armful of books and shoving them into the fireplace. The fire slowly grew. The creature was backed up to the window by the time the Doctor turned back. Jack joined in throwing books into the fire. Eventually the fire grew too large. The creature was gone but the fire was out of control. The room caught fire easily. The bookshelves were burning. "Out, now!" The Doctor yelled.

"What about Rose?" Jack yelled back. The Doctor guessed that was the girl he met earlier.

"She's not in here. Quick, name off all of Poe's works." Jack looked in thought for a minute.

"The Raven, The Tell-Tale Heart, The Masque of the Red Death, The Pit and the Pendulum, The Fall of the House of Usher, William Wilson, umm that's all I got." The Doctor nodded planning where each one would take place in the house.

"She's somewhere in the house. Let's start on the bottom floor and work our way up." Jack nodded his consent and the men ran down to the basement keeping in the shadows.

* * *

><p>Rose coughed. Her mouth was full of water. "I thought this was supposed to be a deadly drop." Rose muttered. Edgar nodded.<p>

"It was." He said absently. "But Lasalle was also supposed to help us."

"Maybe they need us for something." Rose suggested.

"Or maybe they want us to be in another story." Edgar added. Rose nodded her agreement.

"I wonder which one." Edgar looks at her with worry. They both get up and walk forward. Soon they are walking up lots of steps. Once they reach the top two groups split them apart. Rose tries to remain calm. The group leads her to an ornate room. They begin to undress her. Quickly one of them steps forward with a large, beige ball gown. It looks like something straight out of a fairytale wedding. They put it on Rose followed by pounds of jewelry and make up. When they are finished she tries to plot an escape. She throws up a fist slamming one in the jaw. She quickly pushes another back with a kick. She spins to elbow one in the chest. He catches her hand and throws it to the side. They quickly regain the upper hand and lead an unhappy Rose out the doors. A minute later Edgar is led out the door. One of the men leading him out has a bloody nose. Rose gives him a knowing smile as he laughs at one of her captors with a bruised jaw.

"Have you figure out which story yet?" Rose whispered to him.

"No, but I think I just did." Edgar said as him and Rose received a mask. They were lead into a blue room.

"The Masque of the Red Death." Rose said quietly. Edgar looked to Rose. "Maybe you should start writing about unicorns and princesses." Rose laughed.

"What?" Edgar questioned. Rose just shook her head. They were led through a throng of people into the next room which was purple. They continued through each of the rooms. Next came green, orange, white, and violet. They were waiting in the violet room.

"What are we waiting for?" Rose whispered to Edgar. He looked around the room.

"Midnight." He answered tersely. Rose looked around the room. She spotted a man in fancy clothing showing off the room to several of the guests.

"I take it that's Prospero." Rose nodded her head in the direction of the man.

"It would appear so." Edgar said. Rose jumped when the clock struck twelve. A man wearing a mask that looked like a corpse with funeral wear and blood on his face walked in. He walked to the next and final room. The prince followed with disdain. Soon Rose and Edgar were led into the room. As the door was opening Rose spotted Jack and the Doctor. Jack quickly ran past them and into the door slamming it shut and locking it behind him.

"Jack." Rose yelled. "What's going to happen to him?" Rose looked at Edgar and then the Doctor. Edgar looked at her with sad eyes before looking away. The Doctor had an apologetic look on his face. "What? Tell me!" Rose screamed.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor said looking at the door.

"He's going to be killed." Edgar said simply. Rose stepped backward.

"No, no, no." She was shaking her head fiercely. "I just got him back, he can't die." She ran to the door and banged on it. Tears were coming out of her eyes in a never ending stream. The Doctor grabbed Rose by the waist and turned her to face him. She cried into his chest. He patted her back as she cried while staring at the door.

"We have to get out of here." Edgar said sharply. The Doctor nodded in agreement. He tried to pull Rose along but she refused.

"No!" She screeched. "I'm not leaving him." The Doctor picked Rose up and carried her with him. Rose was banging her fists against his chest and screaming at him to stop. "Please," She yelled, "He's all I have." She continued to cry. She couldn't lose Jack. She didn't even have her Doctor or her parents. It was just him. The Doctor tried not to let this phase him. She kept beating on his chest and wailing until she fell into a fit of sobs. The Doctor and Edgar quickly located the exit. When they made it outside Edgar looked around.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"I've no idea." The Doctor responded. They continued to walk away from the mansion. After a few miles they found themselves in a town. Rose broke free from the Doctor and ran off down the road. The Doctor and Edgar ran after her. She was lying in a corner crying to herself. The Doctor put his hand on her shoulder. Rose turned to him.

"Get away from me." She yelled.

"I know it's hard to lose somebody." He began.

"You're the reason I lost him." She spat. The Doctor sat there and nodded.

"I know, Rose." He said. She looked at him with a fresh batch of tears.

"You killed him." She said again, her voice hoarse. The Doctor pulled her into his arms.

"It's okay, Rose." He rubbed her back.

"No, it's not. He's all I have. I'm alone now." She said sadly.

"No you're not, you've got me." He said quietly. Rose shook her head against his chest.

"I don't. I'll be gone in an hour." She said softly. "I should have listened to Jack, I should have left." She said as silent tears streaked down her face. The Doctor didn't know what to say so he just held her. She felt a new hand on her shoulder. She looked up at Edgar.

"It's okay, it's hard at first but it gets easier." He gave a sad smile. Rose squeezed the hand on her shoulder before burying her head back into the Doctor's chest. The Doctor let a tear escape his eye for this girl who's lost so much.

* * *

><p>Jack turned to the rough looking man. "The Masque of the Red Death, figures. Oh well, can add it to my list of ways I've died." He walked up to the man and pulled off his mask to reveal nobody underneath. "Oh wow, what a surprise. I didn't see that coming." He said sarcastically. Instantly he felt a pain bubble up in his chest. His face felt on fire and he fell to the ground, dead. Moment later he woke up with a gasp. Once again the pain welled up in his chest and his face heated up. He made it a few feet before he fell to the ground, dead once more. This is going to take a while, he thought. He died 58 times before he finally made it to the exit. Once there he ran into a dead sprint. He didn't have much longer before Rose would be returned. Poor Rose, he thought. She thinks he's dead. He should have told her that. He ran through the street screaming for Rose. He ran straight into Edgar Allan Poe.<p>

"Where's Rose?" He asked. Edgar looked at him like he's seen a ghost.

"B-but, how? You... red... death?"

"Where. Is. Rose?" Jack asked. Edgar just gaped at him and pointed down the road to his left. "Thanks!" Jack smiled before running down the road. Jack came to a stop when he saw Rose crying into the Doctor's chest. "Oh come on Rose, you're going to get your dress all dirty." Rose looked up at him with tear filled eyes. She gave her widest smile before throwing herself into Jack's arms.

"Jack!" Her voice was muffled against Jack's jacket.

"How?" The Doctor asked looking at him warily.

"I was hoping you could tell me." He said. The Doctor looked at him a moment longer. Rose let out a laugh.

"I'm so happy you're here Jack. I thought I lost you." She said quietly.

"Takes more than a little plague to get rid of me." He said smiling widely. Rose put her hand to his cheek. "We need to get going soon." Rose nodded in agreement before wiping her tears. "Good thing they gave you waterproof." Jack winked in reference to her makeup. Rose let out a choked laugh. She turned to the Doctor.

"I'm sorry." She walked closer to him and hugged him. He was stiff for a moment before hugging her back.

"Don't ever be sorry." He whispered into his ears. She smiled into his shoulder before kissing his cheek and turning back to Jack. Jack laughed as he saw the Doctor's face take on a shade of red.

"I'll see you later, Doc." The Doctor scowled at the name. "Or sooner, actually." The Doctor stared at them quizzically. Rose wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and he held them around her waist, resuming the position from last time. Rose gave the Doctor one last smile before hitting the vortex manipulator. Her and Jack were standing in the lawn of UNIT once her eyes adjusted to the light. The Doctor, Liz, and the Brigadier were waiting for them.

"What on Earth are you wearing?" The Doctor looked at Rose. Rose and Jack let out a round of laughter.

"I was invited to a ball." Rose said while staring at Jack. He gave her a knowing smile.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor looked at them skeptically. "Did you find the version of me you know?" Rose shook her head.

"No we didn't." Rose said sadly. Jack moved his arms from around her waist to her shoulders after turning her around to face Liz, the Brigadier, and the Doctor.

"We found a different version of you, Doc. He was quiet handsome." Jack winked. The Doctor frowned and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Doctor. Let me tell you what happened." Rose turned back to Jack. "Did you meet him?" Jack smiled knowing exactly who she was talking about.

"Yeah, I did. He was a little shaken up from seeing me." Rose smiled.

"Meet who?" Liz asked, intrigued.

"Edgar Allan Poe." Rose said with a tongue touched grin. Three jaws dropped in front of Rose and Jack.

"Where did you guys go?" The Doctor asked. Rose and Jack smiled at each other before they began to recall the events they experienced. Everyone was too busy listening to the story to notice the man watching them from across the road. He smiled to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How did you guys like it? You will find out who the person watching them was next chapter. No, he has not been officially introduced into the story yet. I'm currently working on a chapter where Rose runs into Nine. There are two options for that one. Would you rather have Rose and Jack meet a newly regenerated Nine or Rose travels on her own to meet Nine and Jack sometime while younger Rose isn't with them? Also, which Doctor would you like next? I was going to go for either Seven and Ace or Four, Leela, and K-9. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 8: Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: Sorry guys, this is a short chapter. The next chapter will be a lot longer, trust me. I was going to extend this one but I found the perfect stopping point. The dress Rose is wearing/wore in the last chapter is on my profile. First things first, I received a few messages about the sonic screwdriver. I haven't showed it yet because Three never used it much and it broke during Five's time because they didn't want to overuse it. Any who, here's the eighth chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The man stood and watched as the four people walked back into the UNIT headquarters. A smile lit up his face. He walked up to the UNIT headquarters and was greeted by a guard. He sighed realizing he was going to have to wait a bit longer. He began making a back story and telling the guard.<p>

* * *

><p>"That sounds amazing." Rose laughed.<p>

"I didn't mind the restraints part." Jack winked to Rose earning himself and eye roll from the Doctor. "You should've seen yourself, Doc. You were so young and handsome." Rose giggled.

"He's got a point there, Doctor." Liz joined in as Rose and Jack laughed. "Edgar Allan Poe was a lot sweeter than I would've thought. I was expecting some creepy guy who would've killed me."

"I'm still amazed that you met him." Liz said to Rose.

"I know!" Rose smiled to Jack.

"This is all very interesting, but how did you not make it to the right Doctor?" The Brigadier asked. All heads turned to the Doctor. He just sighed.

"Well, there is a lot of me just running around out there. Can't expect me to get it right on the first try." He scoffed. Rose laughed.

"So it's not just the TARDIS that you can't drive." Jack laughed and put his arm around Rose.

"Good one, Rosie." Rose stuck her tongue out at the Doctor.

"I'll have you know-" The Doctor began but was interrupted as a man ran in.

"Brigadier, the commander of the American UNIT branch is here." The Brigadier immediately put on his professional face.

"Bring him in." The man nodded and ran out.

"American UNIT?" Rose asked with an arched eyebrow. The Brigadier nodded. The man returned a few minutes later with someone behind him. As soon as she saw him her blood went cold. She shook her head vigorously. The Doctor, Liz, and Jack looked at her in concern. The man in front of them smiled.

"Hello, Rose." She let out a little whimper and backed up.

"Rosie, what's wrong?" Jack tried to reach for her. She pulled her hands away.

"No, no, no. That's not possible." Rose had tears in her eyes as she continued to back up.

"You being here isn't possible." The man replied.

"Please." She choked out.

"Rose, who is it?" The Doctor asked.

"It's him." Rose said not taking her eye off of the man.

"Who?" The Doctor was darting his eyes between the man and Rose.

"The Meta-Crisis Doctor." Rose all but screeched.

"Bingo." He started to run for Rose. He threw a stasis device at the Doctor, the Brigadier, Jack, and Liz. Rose began to run. Her primal instincts kicked in. After all that time at Torchwood she learned one thing and one thing only: run. She slammed down on the vortex manipulator as hard as she could. She felt a scream erupting from he lungs and fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>"Can you hear me?" She heard a voice above her. Her hand went up to her head on instinct.<p>

"Time travel without a capsule, not fun." She muttered. The person above her laughed.

"Come on, up you go." She was being pulled up.

"You want to tell me what a Time Agent is doing here?" A man's voice asked sternly.

"Oh, come on Professor. Give the girl some time." The girl that helped her up said.

"Where am I?" Rose's voice was a lot more shaky than she thought it should be.

"London, Earth, 2670." The man responded. "Now why are you here?"

"Who are you?" Rose ignored his question.

"I'm Ace." The girl said. Rose smiled at her. "That's the Doctor." Rose stopped and stumbled backward.

"W-what?" Rose trembled.

"I'm the Doctor." He said clearly happy that she was afraid of him. Rose shook the surprise off then ran into his arms hugging him as tight as she could. He was taken back by these actions. A minute ago she sounded terrified to even be in the same room. Ace laughed.

"Looks like you got a fan girl, Professor." The Doctor scowled at her before removing Rose from his arms. Rose wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry. I was scared. I didn't mean to leave you there with him." Rose said. The Doctor looked to Ace who just shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Rose looked up at him.

"You're still repressing the memories?" Rose asked.

"Repressing what memories?" Rose took a step back.

"I'm really sorry Doctor. You don't know who I am right now but I am so sorry." Rose brought her hands up to her eyes.

"Come here. Why don't we get you some tea and you can tell us what happened." Rose nodded before following him into the TARDIS.

"Hello girl." She whispered. The TARDIS gave her a warm welcome. The Doctor whipped around and stared at her in shock.

"Why did the TARDIS do that?" He eyed her skeptically. The TARDIS sent him a nudge to back off. Rose laughed a little.

"It's alright girl. He doesn't know." The TARDIS hummed lovingly. The Doctor walked off muttering about tea leaving Ace and Rose in the console room.

"Come on, we can sit in the library." Ace said. Rose walked down the corridor to the first door on the left knowing that the TARDIS had made this the library whether or not it was before. Rose walked straight up to the fluffy, white chair the TARDIS used to set out for her. Ace gaped at Rose.

"I've never seen that chair before." She said. Rose smiled.

"She put it here because of me." Rose said softly. The TARDIS gave Rose another wave of affection. The Doctor walked into the library with three cups of tea. He sat opposite Rose with Ace by his side. He gave Rose a cup. She smiled to him. "Thank you." The Doctor gave a slight smile and nodded his head.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked bluntly.

"I'm Rose Tyler." The Doctor looked at her questioningly for her to elaborate further. "I travel with you later on. I'm not sure how much later though. You said you were on your ninth regeneration when I met you. The last you I knew was your tenth." The Doctor gaped at her. She stayed through regeneration? "Oh, and I am currently working with your third regeneration." He stared at her with even wider eyes. "Oh, and I met another but I'm not sure which he was." The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"What did he look like?" The Doctor asked.

"He hand blonde hair and wore like an old cricket outfit. We met Edgar Allan Poe together." The Doctor laughed.

"That would be number five." Rose smiled with her tongue between her teeth. "I suppose it wasn't that long ago considering your clothes." Rose looked down at her clothes. She was still in that dress.

"Sorry, I didn't have time to change." Rose said sheepishly.

"And why was that?" Rose let a shadow of fear cross her face. Tears were brimming up in her eyes.

"Because you came." The Doctor's jaw dropped.

"I-I don't understand." He said.

"Doctor, can you unlock the memories for just right now?" Rose asked him. He nodded slowly. His eyes closed in concentration for a minute before he opened them again.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. The Doctor was unable to access his memories. Rose gazed at this Doctor for a moment. He was so different yet still so much of the same man she knew.

"So you've been hopping the Doctor's timeline?" Ace asked. She was beyond amused. Rose gave her a tongue touched smile.

"Yeah, have only met four- well this makes five- of them so far." The Doctor laughed.

"Don't you have to get back to your own Doctor though?" Ace asked. She was clearly confused by the whole concept. The Doctor went to open his mouth to explain but Rose cut him off.

"It's not that simple really. I met him when he was his ninth self. I was separated when he was his tenth self. After a while I found his third self. His third self helped me find his fifth self even though we were really aiming for his tenth self." Ace nodded slowly.

"So how'd you end up here?" She asked.

"I don't know. I was in such a hurry to leave I didn't even check to see where I'd end up." Rose said truthfully. The Doctor jumped up.

"Well good thing you're here because we found a certain box that contains a clue for somebody that has been taken hostage. We could use your help." He held out his hand to help Rose up. She smiled and took it.

"What do you mean by clue?" Rose asked him.

"We've been chasing the Prince of Raspero. He was taken hostage by an ex-Time Agent." The Doctor explained.

"We found a box and some weird piece of paper with a message on it." Ace added. The Doctor and Ace led Rose back to the console room. The Doctor eagerly showed Rose the box.

"A transdimensional genetic transfer established by an electronic impulse wave." Rose held it up in her hands. The Doctor and Ace gaped at her.

"How did you know that?" He squeaked. Rose smirked.

"I spent time with Jack." Rose said simply. "So how about this message?" Ace smiled and pulled a paper out of her pocket. She shoved the paper to Rose's hands. Rose looked at it a minute before opening it up. She dropped the paper and clamped a hand over her mouth as she took a step back while shaking her head. She closed her eyes and her hands were shaking.

"Rose?" The Doctor was staring at her. She opened her eyes to look up at him. Both Ace and the Doctor gasped. Rose's eyes were glowing golden. The glow died down leaving a scared looking Rose left standing. Ace immediately moved to help the woman.

"I remember." Rose said as she stared at the Doctor and Ace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How'd you like it? It was short but the next one will be longer. The man watching them from the last chapter was the Meta-Crisis Doctor. There will be explaining about how is here in the next chapter. The next chapter will also include Rose's adventure with Ace and Seven. So the next chapter will be a lot longer than this. So I had an idea for later on where I want to get almost, if not all, of the Doctors together. I was wondering what your opinions on that would be. I don't know why but I always love the banter between the Doctors when they meet one another. I don't know, maybe it's just me. Anywayyyyy, before I ramble on longer than Ten, thanks for reading! I appreciate all the reviews and follows.**


	10. Chapter 9: Crisis Adverted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I was trying to get caught up on my other stories too. Hopefully you like this one.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Doctor frowned. "What do you remember?" Rose tilted her head to the side.<p>

"Everything." She whispered. Ace piped up.

"What do you mean by everything?" Rose shook her head.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Rose grabbed the note and ripped it up.

"What'd you do that for?" Ace screeched. Rose turned to face Ace.

"Bad Wolf is a message but not for the mission you are working on. Bad Wolf is a message for myself." Rose said. The Doctor was looking at her thoughtfully.

"Who sent you this message?" Ace asked.

"I sent myself the message to lead me to the Doctor." Rose said. Ace wanted to ask more question but she kept her mouth shut. Rose turned to the Doctor. "I'm so sorry for what I did." She pulled him into a hug. He returned it even though he was confused. When she pulled away he suddenly felt at a loss for contact. "So let's go get the prince, yeah?" He laughed.

"Let's go get the prince." He agreed.

* * *

><p>"Rose!" Jack yelled as she disappeared from sight. He rounded on the man that walked in the room. "What did you do?" He screamed. The man shrugged.<p>

"What I had to do to survive." He said simply. Jack sprinted from where he was and had the man pinned down in a second.

"Who are you?" Jack said through gritted teeth. The man's eyes showed a hint of fear and discomfort.

"I'm the Doctor." He said happily. Jack was taken aback for a second. The Doctor?

"That's not entirely true." The third Doctor stated. "You are half human." The man nodded.

"You're the one that hurt Rose?" Jack asked. The man below him laughed. Jack brought up his fist and slammed it down on the guys cheek. "How could you leave her?" He hit him again. "How could you put her through that?" Jack swung again. The Brigadier pulled Jack off of him. Jack pulled tried to pull himself off the guy. The man on the floor had a bloody nose and a swollen eye.

"Jack you really never change." The man laughed. Jack gritted his teeth.

"What do you mean?" He asked with a voice so full of hate the man on the ground flinched.

"Hasn't Rose told you what happened to the other universes Jack?" When Jack didn't answer he continued. "No? Well I didn't think she would." His voice full of amusement. "I killed him. Oh, it was brilliant really. He thought he was saving Rose. Nope, I looked him in the eyes as I stabbed a dagger right through his heart." The man's eyes had an insane intensity to them. He jumped up and pulled out a knife. He slammed the knife into Jack's heart. "For old time sakes, eh?" He laughed as Jack clutched his chest. Jack fell down onto the floor, dead. The man was laughing manically. The Brigadier nodded his head as a group of soldiers held the man down. Liz was staring in shock at Jack.

"He- he's dead." She said trying to keep her voice even. The Doctor looked down at Jack knowing what was coming. A few seconds past before Jack sat up with a gasp.

"Take the damn knife out." Jack coughed. He quickly pulled the knife out before falling down dead once more. All eyes in the room were on Jack.

"That's not possible." The Brigadier breathed out.

"A fixed point." The Doctor said calmly.

"B-b-but..." Liz couldn't trust herself to speak. Jack once again woke with a gasp.

"Hello." He smiled a flirty grin to everyone in the room. Jack jumped up. "Oh look, you've gone and ruined my shirt." Jack complained. There was a large hole in the shirt surrounded by blood. Everyone was still staring at him. "You guys look like you've seen a ghost." Jack started laughing at his own joke. His eyes caught the man in front of him and his expression sobered instantly. "Rose said six centuries. If you are here, how are you still alive?" Jack was fisting his hands so he didn't kill the guy.

"I made a deal with the devil." The man smirked.

"The devil?" The Doctor said while he looked at the man intently.

"Well, close enough to one really." The man looked up to the Doctor. Realization hit the Doctor.

"The Black Guardian." The Doctor stated. The man nodded.

"He made my job too easy. Get rid of Rose." Jack was grinding his teeth. Liz put a hand on his arm to calm him. "You see Doctor. She is attracting attention, a lot of it. Do you not understand what she can do?" The Doctor and Jack were glaring at the man. "She destroyed an entire fleet of Daleks with the swipe of a hand. She gave Jack immortality because she couldn't stand to see him die. She is more powerful than you think. She is the Bad Wolf." Jack's mind was reeling. Rose did this to him? He wasn't angry, he couldn't be. She saved him because she hadn't wanted to see a world without him. Tears pricked at his eyes. His beautiful, brilliant Rose saved him. The Doctor however was shocked. He had seen the words 'Bad Wolf' before. Rose had acted strangely around those words. But how can Rose do all this?

"How? How can she be that powerful?" The Doctor stared at the man skeptically.

"She looked into the heart of the TARDIS and the TARDIS looked into her." He stated simply. The Doctor's jaw dropped.

"She... that's... what?" The Doctor looked dazed.

"She is unstable. She doesn't know how to control it. How do you think she got here? She killed everyone that had taken her hostage." The man spat. Jack's anger flared.

"Rose would never do that purposely. And besides the bastards who hurt Rose deserved way worse than just dying." Jack tried to lunge for the man only to be held back by the Brigadier and Liz. The man sighed.

"You know, it really has been fun catching up but I have a girl to find." The man winked before teleporting out of the building. Jack let out a frustrated growl.

"The Black Guardian?" The Brigadier finally asked. The Doctor nodded grimly.

"We have to keep Rose safe." The Doctor stated.

* * *

><p>"Um, Rose?" Ace asked.<p>

"Hmm?" Rose looked up to the younger girl.

"Not that I don't love your dress but shouldn't you get changed?" Ace suggested. Rose smiled.

"I'm sorry I almost forgot." Rose looked to the Doctor who nodded at her. "TARDIS, love, could you leave me out some clothes? Preferably jeans, boots, and a shirt." The Doctor stared at her.

"Um, Rose. I don't think that's going to work." The Doctor said. An outfit was strewn across a chair the Doctor placed in the console room. There were dark jeans, brown riding boots, a white long sleeved shirt, a pink scarf, and a jacket just in case. The Doctor was gaping at the clothes. Rose walked up to them and took them.

"What?" Rose asked when she realized Ace and the Doctor were staring at her.

"The TARDIS has never done that. Not even for me." The Doctor blinked.

"Oh, we have a special connection." Rose winked to the console that hummed happily in her head. The Doctor felt the hum and stared at her even more. He put on a clam demeanor but was skeptical of the woman. She followed the instructions the TARDIS sent her. They led her to a room so identical to her old one, tears pricked at the back of her eyes. She quickly got dressed and met Ace and the Doctor in the console room.

"You ready?" Ace asked Rose. Rose nodded. The Doctor led them out the door. Ace and Rose were bouncing around the fair excitedly. The Doctor was tracing the Prince of Raspero with a little device he made. As the beeps got closer together, the Doctor kept Rose and Ace closer to him. They were headed for a little abandoned warehouse with a clown on top.

"Great, a stereotypical horror movie." Rose muttered. Ace laughed. The Doctor shot them a look before continuing. The building was dark on the inside. The walls were stripped of the joyful colors leaving it blank. In the middle of the room sat a tall man. His skin was a deep blue and his eyes were yellow. His ears resembled a cats. He had green hair on his head. The man was tied to the chair with a cloth tied around his mouth so he couldn't talk. Rose ran up to him. "I'm so sorry." She whispered in his ear as she started to untie him. It always pained her to see people captured. After what happened with Torchwood it pained her even more. Rose stopped when she felt a gun pressed firmly to her temple. "You did this?" She yelled. She knocked the gun from her temple and turned to face him. He pointed the gun at her head. Two of his friends were holding the Doctor and Ace at gunpoint. "How could you do this to anyone?" Rose screamed. The man laughed as she yanked her by her wrist and threw her over to where the Doctor and Ace were. Ace put a hand on her shoulder.

"You alright?" Ace asked her quietly. Rose was staring at where the man was talking to the Prince of Raspero. Rose didn't answer Ace. "Professor, is she okay?" Ace called to the Doctor. He looked at Rose for a minute before his face turned to a more calculating look. The man punched the Prince of Raspero.

"Don't." Rose yelled. She felt tears prick at her eyes. She knew what it felt like to be a prisoner and didn't want anyone to ever feel that helpless. The man smiled at Rose before continuing his beating. Rose tried to run for him but was pushed back. Rose felt the anger boil within her. Her eyes flashed gold.

"Um, Professor?" Ace called to the Doctor. The Doctor didn't answer her. "Professor, you really might want to see this." Ace tried again. The Doctor turned about to ask what she wanted when his attention was caught on Rose. She was glowing a brilliant gold. The men around them started to age. Slowly they just disappeared leaving nothing but a pile of dust. Rose had tears streaming down her face. When the threat was gone she dropped to the ground. Ace rushed to her side. The Doctor was still staring at where the men used to be. He walked to the Prince of Raspero and freed him. He looked up at him.

"Thank you." The prince said. The Doctor nodded.

"I can get you home." The Doctor said. The prince smiled his thanks. With that done he turned back to Rose. She was lying on the floor with her eyes closed. "Ace, help the prince to the TARDIS, I'll take care of Rose." Ace nodded and helped the prince. The Doctor picked Rose up. He didn't like to think what she could do. His younger self may be helping her but he isn't nearly as foolish as the rest of his incarnations. This woman is dangerous and he needs to keep an eye on her.

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" Jack asked. The Doctor shrugged.<p>

"Hopefully with an incarnation of me." He said simply.

"What did he mean? About Rose I mean?" Jack was worried for his best friend. He swore to himself he would protect her to his dying breath and now that he's immortal that shouldn't be a problem.

"She had the whole of time and space in her mind. Nobody can walk away from that without some damage. I'll have to run tests but I assume the particles were lying dormant in her. The only thing that would have awoken the particles is the void. She said she came from another universe. Clearly, she travel through the void." The Doctor stated.

"Your telling me that Rosie can make people immortal?" Jack stared at the Doctor.

"I presume she can do much more than that." The Doctor grumbled. "She doesn't have control which makes her dangerous." Jack's eyes sprouted anger.

"Rose is not a danger to anybody." Jack spat at the man. The Doctor looked at Jack.

"She may not mean to be but she is." The Doctor said back. Jack shook his head.

"Clearly you don't know her as well as you think." Jack stared back at the Doctor. The Doctor was giving Jack an intimidating glare that would make most men whimper back. Jack, however, glared right back at him. "You are not going to touch Rose." He said through gritted teeth.

"I imagine not. I'm not going to hurt the girl. We have to keep her safe. Somebody with that much power is sending a clear signal through time and space. Give it a few days and she'll have Time Lords, Eternals, and the Guardians on her tail." The Doctor scoffed.

"How can we protect her?" Jack still didn't feel completely trustworthy of this version of the Doctor. The Doctor he knew didn't think twice about leaving him and they were friends. What would this Doctor do since they weren't even friends?

"First we need to find her." The Doctor said.

* * *

><p>The Doctor was staring at the scan. All signs point to human. "This doesn't make any sense." The Doctor grumbled to himself. Rose started to stir in her sleep. A moment later her eyes were open and she was looking at the Doctor. Her eyes were her normal color with small specks of gold in them.<p>

"What happened?" Rose asked as she grabbed her head. She felt the song of the TARDIS calming her thoughts. _Thanks, love. _The TARDIS hummed happily inside her head.

"You don't remember?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow. Rose shook her head.

"There was a golden light and then everything was just dark." The Doctor nodded slowly. "You know, you're different from the rest of them."

"How so?" The Doctor asked. Rose laughed.

"I think you know." She stated. "You always have this look on your face, like you're trying to figure out all of the mysteries surrounding you. This version of you is so much more guarded than your other selves." The Doctor didn't comment only watched her. He didn't like how she could tell so much about him just by looking at him. He knew that what she said was the truth. He was different but that didn't mean he was wrong. Rose sat up. "Where's Ace?" Rose asked.

"With the prince." The Doctor replied. He was still trying to figure out this woman. She was like a new puzzle that needed to be solved. Rose got up from her spot and walked away from the Doctor. This Doctor made her nervous. He wasn't looking at her as if she was a person but more as if she was a mystery. It made her uncomfortable. She found Ace in the library talking to the prince.

"Rose!" Ace smiled at her.

"Hey, Ace!" She smiled back. Rose joined Ace and the prince on the couch. They were chatting for a little bit before the Doctor strolled in.

"Rose, I was wondering if I might be able to take some tests." The Doctor observed her as her body went stiff. It seemed she was replaying memories in her mind.

"What for?" She asked. Her voice was slightly shaky meaning she had some past experiences with tests and the Doctor could guess they weren't pleasant.

"To check on you." The Doctor said simply. There has to be a reasonable explanation for why she was able to do what she did. Rose slowly nodded her head. She may have been scared but she trusted him completely. He held out his hand which she gratefully took. The Doctor lead Rose back to the med bay. When he pulled out a needle Rose winced.

"Doctor, could you do a test without drawing blood?" He saw the fear in her eyes. He put the needle down and nodded.

"I need you to trust me, Rose." She answered without thinking.

"Always." The Doctor put his hands to her temples. Rose fell back, asleep. He went back to the tray where he left the needle and picked it up. Rose was out for half an hour while he did all sorts of scans from blood tests to x-rays. The TARDIS was being stubborn the entire time. He could feel the anger from her. She didn't like what he did to Rose and he had a feeling Rose wouldn't like it either. Rose slowly opened her eyes. When she looked up at the Doctor he knew immediately that she didn't like what he did. Hurt crossed her eyes before it turned into uncontrolled fury. The Doctor only looked at her with a mask of no emotion. Rose let a tear slip down her cheek before getting up and leaving. She didn't say a word. The Doctor stared at where she was sitting a moment ago. The TARDIS was chiming angrily in his mind. Rose walked to the library. She wiped up her tears and put on a blank face. Ace smiled at her when she walked in.

"I came to say goodbye." Rose gave a sad smile. Ace stood up and gave her a hug.

"Goodbye Rose, who knows I might see you in the future." Ace winked at Rose. The Doctor walked into the room but again Rose said nothing. She turned on her vortex manipulator.

"Goodbye Ace." Rose said. She didn't even spare the Doctor another glance. He was looking at her with the same emotionless mask. A second later Rose was swallowed into a bright blue.

* * *

><p>"Rosie!" Jack yelled and caught her before she fell. She held him tight and sobbed into his shirt. "Shh, it's okay Rosie. I've got you." He was stroking her hair. Her grip on Jack tightened. She felt like the only person in the world she could trust was Jack right now.<p>

"Rose." The Doctor's voice broke over her sobs. She looked up at him. More tears came forward.

"What's wrong, Rosie?" Jack asked her. He was still stroking her hair. Rose shook her head. The didn't want to talk about him. Jack understood and helped her walk on her own.

"We're going to keep you safe, Rose." The Doctor promised her. In reality, the Doctor didn't think he could. With the amount of power she had every force in the universe will be after her. He tried to keep a calm demeanor and not let his uncertainty show. When they made it back into the UNIT headquarters they were greeted by the Brigadier and two men on his right. The robes gave away who they were immediately, Time Lords.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay for the Time Lords. I really couldn't resist Rose meeting them. So we learned more about the Meta-Crisis, that's always good. I loved writing protective Jack. Sorry for making her end on a bad note with Seven. I thought that it made sense though. *shrugs* Next chapter Rose won't meet a new Doctor but there will be one in it. *winks* Have fun guessing that one! Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 10: Connecting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: Welcome to this chapter! It's got Time Lords! Okay, before I get started on my usual ramble I'll stop.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Doctor was openly staring at them. He knew that they would come eventually but he definitely didn't expect to see them so soon.<p>

"What do you want?" The Doctor asked. He wasn't even trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice. His eyes flickered to Rose who was still crying into Jack's chest.

"The girl, she's dangerous." The nearest one scoffed. Jack wrapped a protective arm around Rose.

"You're not touching her." He said through gritted teeth. The two Time Lords looked at him with disdain.

"She's coming with us where she won't be a danger to anybody. She has to come before she makes anymore things like you." He huffed. Jack stood up straighter and stared the man in the eyes.

"Look, I don't care that you're the 'greatest' and 'mightiest' civilization in all of time. You're going to pull that stick out of your ass and leave Rose alone." Jack yelled. Rose put a hand on Jack's arm.

"Jack, it's okay." She said calmly. She turned to look at the Time Lords. Sadness swept through her. These people, all of them, they were all going to die. Jack and Rose met each other's eyes for a moment. A feeling of grief passed through their look. Both knew they would die and leave the Doctor on his own. The Time Lords drew themselves higher.

"Your primitive species dares talk to us like that?" One of them said in a haughty voice. Jack looked to Rose again before they both burst out laughing. They thought of the time their Doctor, their first Doctor, called them primitive apes for wanting to go to a club. Everybody was looking at them as they continued to laugh. The two Time Lords were still looking at them in annoyance and disgust.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just..." Rose paused to continue laughing.

"He always said that." Jack finished while he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Who always said that?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow in question. This just made Rose and Jack laugh harder. The two Time Lords muttered to themselves before the nearest grab a hold of Rose. The laughter instantly died.

"Come on." The Time Lord grunted out against a struggling Rose. Jack lunged himself forward but caught air as they disappeared from sight.

"Ugh, why does she always disappear?" Jack screamed. He kicked the nearest wall. "We have to get her back." He turned to the Doctor. The Doctor nodded absentmindedly.

"I don't see how we can." He said. Jack frowned.

"What do you mean? You've got the TARDIS right?" Jack asked. The Doctor shook his head.

"I can't use her, they changed the codes on me. There's no way to get to her." The Doctor looked up at Jack.

"We've got to figure something out." He said frantically.

"We can try." The Doctor tried to sound more optimistic than he was feeling.

* * *

><p>"Ow." Rose grabbed her head. "Give a girl a warning." She muttered. Finally she dropped her hands from her head and looked up. Her breath was taken away immediately. She was in a large, stone building with people in robes walking all around. There was a large window with two suns shining through. The sky itself was a mixture of oranges and reds. <em>Gallifrey. No, no, no. This can't be happening. Anywhere, but here. <em>Rose looked up to see all of the people walking by. Most of them looked at her with disgust or confusion. _Don't! Stop looking! Get out of here! _The Time Lords that brought her here pushed her forward.

"Go on." He said. Rose started walking forward. She didn't like the looks she was receiving but she still felt sadness knowing that this would all be gone. They brought her to some grand room complete with a large table and about a dozen people sitting around it. The one at the head of the table stood up.

"Ah, Miss Tyler, welcome to Gallifrey." He said with feigned sincerity. "I'm-"

"Don't" She cut him off. Everybody stared at her. "I don't want to know your name, any of your names." She said in a tone dead serious. They stared at her a moment with disapproving looks. It took the man in charge a moment to recover.

"Well, all the same we have a few questions for you." He prompted.

"Not interested." Rose said. He quirked up an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, not interested. I'm not answering your damn questions." She gave them a death glare. "I don't know what the hell I am, but I'm sure as hell not some science experiment that any damn species can observe and 'test'." They continued to stare at her. Some of them began looking angry. "I see everything, I know everything. Just because I scare you to death doesn't give you the right to even try." She yelled. She knew it was overdramatic to be yelling at them. She just couldn't even let them talk. The fate that awaits these people is too terrible. She's scared that if they talk she'll break down and tell them everything. She'll try to fix it, to save them. _TARDIS, if there is ever a time you can hear me, please let it be now. I need your help. I need you to get me out of here. I don't know if you can hear me but please._

"Miss Tyler, you were treated with respect but now you've all but changed that." The man in charge started striding towards her purposefully.

"Respect?" Rose raised an eyebrow. "'Cause staring's so respectful." She muttered under her breath. She looked up to meet the man's eyes. "Look, I just want to go home." She said.

"You are too dangerous and you will be kept here. The condition you will be in depends on your attitude." He said in a dangerous cool.

"So you're threatening me now?" Rose let out a humorless laugh. "Am I supposed to be intimidated? I can honestly say I've seen much worse." She smiled sweetly. The man grabbed her wrist tightly and she knew instantly she said the wrong thing.

* * *

><p>The TARDIS saw her. Her Wolf was at their home. She didn't know how it was possible but she needed help. Her Thief's people couldn't possibly understand her Wolf. They would hurt her Wolf. Nobody touches her Wolf. The TARDIS shuddered just thinking of someone hurting her Wolf. She could save her, help her, then she could have forever with her and their Thief. She needed to warn her Thief but he is too busy with his Ponds. She reached out to the bond with her Wolf. <em>My Wolf, let go. Let go and you will come to me.<em>

* * *

><p>Rose looked up into his eyes. The constant song that always plays in her mind grew louder. She concentrated on the sound.<p>

_My Wolf, let go. Let go and you will come to me._

Rose smiled her widest. _Oh you brilliant girl! _Rose continued to concentrate solely on the song that continued to grow in volume at a rapid pace. Soon her vision was blurred by a golden hue. She could vaguely make out the yells around her but her mind was occupied. The golden glow intensified leaving her blind to the rest of the world. She felt like she was falling. She heard a howl in the distance but it was blurred out by the sound of the song. That beautiful song that she knew came from only one place. The light around her dimmed slightly.

"Hello, my Wolf." A soft voice spoke. Rose whipped around to see a woman in all white. The woman who saved her when she was captured by the man in black. She stared at her intently.

"TARDIS?" Rose asked. The woman smiled.

"Yes!" Rose smiled back at her. "Although you may call me Idris if you wish." Rose cocked her head to the side.

"Really? I guess that's better than what I've been calling you." Rose muttered.

"What have you been calling me Wolf?" She asked sweetly. Rose looked slightly embarrassed.

"Well, I just thought since you called me Wolf it was appropriate for me to call you Red." Idris looked slightly confused. "Like Little Red Riding Hood." Rose tried.

"Oh!" She smiled. "I like Red, I've never had a proper nickname before." Rose smiled back.

"So how did you save me?" Rose asked.

"I pulled you with our bond. I got you safely here but we still have a while before our Thief figures out how to pull you through." She said. "We will just have to wait." Rose nodded.

"It's strange, you know." Rose started.

"What is?" Red asked.

"Well, I've talked to you before but I never thought I'd actually talk to you." Rose gestured to the woman in front of her. She smiled slightly.

"My Wolf, before you go, can I ask a favor?" She looked so innocent.

"Anything, Red." She smiled at the nickname.

"Might I have a hug? I've seen you and our Thief hug but I never have. I wish to hug my Wolf so that I might show her my affections." She smiled a little unsure of herself. Rose nodded. "Splendid." Red said excitedly. She swept Rose up in a big hug and held her to herself relishing in the moment. Her Wolf had been through so much and she still wasn't done yet.

* * *

><p>"You don't even look like you've gotten anything done." Jack complained.<p>

"I haven't particularly gotten any closer." The Doctor admitted.

"I can't do this, I have to get to her now!" Jack yelled. He pulled a hand over his face, frustrated. The Doctor sighed.

"I know." He said defeated.

"What are we going to do?" Jack asked in a more gentle tone. The Doctor didn't answer. "Why do they want her?" Jack asked. The Doctor looked up to him.

"She can do so much. Look at you, she made it so you can't die. To most eyes she's the newest weapon." The Doctor grumbled. Jack turned his gaze to the Doctor.

"How are we going to get her out of there?" Jack tried.

"We'll figure it out." The Doctor said. Jack nodded.

"Do you think she could reverse whatever she did to me?" Jack asked. The Doctor's attention once again returned to the immortal in front of him.

"No, you're a fact. You can't change that, nobody can." He said. Jack shook his head.

"You know, I always thought I'd be angry at whoever did this to me. Now that I know it was Rose, and that she did it out of love, I can't be angry." Jack said. The two men sat in silence before it was broken by a familiar wheezing noise.

"The TARDIS?" Jack asked. The Doctor nodded and was already out the door running towards the source of the noise. Jack quickly followed behind. Once the TARDIS was materialized a new man stepped out, one Jack could only assume was another incarnation of the Doctor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Who do you think the new Doctor is? Who do you want it to be? Let me know what else you would like to see in this story. We found out that the mysterious lady in white was actually the TARDIS! I'll explain how that works in the next chapter. So, I've decided that Eleven is going to be the current Doctor for two main reasons: this is where it strays the most from canon and I already have a way to perfectly fit in Twelve but it won't work if Ten or Nine are the current Doctors. I'll see you next update, thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 11: Communicating

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: Welcome! This chapter changes a lot of how the rest of the story will go. You will find out some important pieces.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Doc, I got to say, you really need some fashion advice." Jack said. The Doctor on his right scowled. The man standing in front of them was wearing a coat of many different patterns and colors that looks like it was ripped right off a clown. He was looking at them.<p>

"Now why would my TARDIS land me here of all places?" The man complained. Jack had to stifle a giggle at the man in front of them. He frowned at Jack. "Who are you?"

"Captain Jack Harkness." He smiled flirtatiously and held out a hand.

"Time and a place, Captain." The third Doctor told Jack. Jack rolled his eyes and brought back his hand. The third Doctor brought his attention to his other self. "Age must make my sight worse." He mused.

"You're one to talk." The older Doctor snapped back and gestured to his outfit.

"Which one are you?" The third Doctor asked. "I hope for my sake and the sake of everyone else with a sense of fashion that it's quite a bit off." He muttered.

"I'm the sixth." The Doctor in front of them drew himself up and pulled on the lapels of his jacket for effect. Jack let out a whistle.

"You sure do snap back into fashion before you meet me." He said in amusement.

"Yes, well if you are all done talking about my fashion," The sixth Doctor bit out, "I'd like to know why my TARDIS landed me here." Jack looked to the third Doctor.

"Could it have been because of Rose?" He asked.

"I would assume." The third Doctor answered.

"Rose?" The sixth Doctor asked curiously. Jack turned his attention to the sixth Doctor again.

"Yes, Rose." The third Doctor began. "We know her in the future. Something happened to her and now she's-"

"Hold on." Jack interrupted. "Is that a cat pin?" He raised one eyebrow to the sixth Doctor and his lips were twisted up in amusement. The sixth Doctor glared at him.

"Of course it's a cat pin." He said defensively. He touched the cat pin before turning back to the third Doctor. "Continue with the story." The third Doctor was split between amusement at the funny things this version of himself wears and horror at the fact that he's going to be wearing it one day. The third Doctor cleared his throat.

"She was taken by the Time Lords." The third Doctor explained.

"She was taken to Gallifrey?" The sixth Doctor asked. The third Doctor shrugged.

"I assume." The third Doctor said.

"I can scan for her." Jack said as he held up his vortex manipulator. The sixth Doctor regarded it in disdain.

"I'm sure I have better methods to track her down." The sixth Doctor said. Jack tried using his vortex manipulator.

"Well either way we need to get something of hers." Jack said.

"Follow me, she left some stuff in my workplace." The third Doctor supplied. The sixth Doctor and Jack both followed.

* * *

><p>"Red?" Rose asked.<p>

"Yes, my Wolf?"

"Am I going to make it back to the Doctor?" Rose asked. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"You know I can't tell you that." The TARDIS replied.

"I know, it's just-" Rose let out a strangled sob. The TARDIS immediately pulled her into an embrace and sang a soothing song. Rose let the rest of her tears out. "Thank you." She whispered to Red.

"Anything for you, my Wolf." The TARDIS replied in a whisper. They stood in an embrace for several minutes before they parted. Rose wiped up the rest of her tears.

"So, Red, how did you manage to save me before?" She asked. The TARDIS smiled.

"I wasn't ever actually there. You saw me because of our bond and he saw me because of the bond you two share." Rose's eyes widened.

"We share a bond?" The TARDIS nodded grimly.

"I cannot tell you much of him. I must warn you to stay away from him. He is a pawn in the fight of the Black and White Guardians." The TARDIS answered.

"The Black and White guardians?" Rose questioned.

"They will be looking for you, my Wolf. You can trust the White Guardian but do not trust the Black Guardian." The TARDIS replied.

"What do they want me for?" The TARDIS got a distant look in her eye.

"They are going to war." She whispered.

"What for?"

"Rose you mustn't tell the Doctor but Gallifrey is not gone. It is very much alive just trapped in a different universe." Rose covered her mouth with a hand.

"What do you mean? Is he going to find it?"

"I can't tell you, my Wolf." She looked Rose straight in the eyes. "Besides you know as much as I do. You can see all just like me. That's why the guardians want you. The White Guardian wants you to find and restore Gallifrey. The Black Guardian wants to use you to find Gallifrey so he can use them as a pawn to gain total control." She explained. Rose nodded.

"So I just need to find the White Guardian?" Rose asked.

"Easier said than done, my Wolf. The White Guardian has to be on alert right now. The Black Guardian is being sure to keep him occupied while his pawns find you." She answered.

"Okay, so I will find the Doctor and together we find the White Guardian?" Rose asked. The TARDIS simply nodded. She knew the different futures for this. If she doesn't return her Wolf to her Thief, the multiverse will suffer greatly.

* * *

><p>"Impressive." Jack whistled as a piece of 57th century technology was passed from one Doctor to the other. "Still nothing of Rosie's?" The third Doctor shook his head. The sixth Doctor was on the other side of the room searching over different surfaces. His hand stopped on a black skullcap. He picked it up and slowly turned to his earlier regeneration.<p>

"Where did you get this?" He asked. The third Doctor looked up to see what he was talking about.

"Oh, that. It's nothing important." He dismissed it.

"Where did you get this?" The sixth Doctor asked in a more insistent voice.

"It was on Rose when we found her after she was captured. They left that and a note." The third Doctor answered. The sixth Doctor stared at the cap wide-eyed.

"If this was by Rose then she is in a lot more trouble than you think." The sixth Doctor spoke in an unnatural calm.

"How so?" The third Doctor questioned.

"This belonged to the Valeyard." He answered simply.

"So?" Jack asked.

"So we need to find her right now." The sixth Doctor insisted. Jack increased his pace. He pulled out the nearest object he found.

"Will this be enough?" He asked. He waved a pale pink scarf in front of the Doctors. The sixth Doctor eagerly snatched it from his hands and ran towards his TARDIS. The third Doctor and Jack followed closely behind. "Who is the Valeyard?" Jack asked.

"I'm not entirely sure." The sixth Doctor answered. "I do know, however, that he wants me dead."

"So why go after Rose?" Jack wondered aloud.

"You said she travels with a future version of myself, yes?" The sixth Doctor asked. Jack nodded.

"Yep, with big ears and leather." He answered cheekily. The two Doctors looked at him skeptically but ignored the comment.

"Maybe he wishes to kill her to stop our meeting." The sixth Doctor stated. Jack shook his head.

"That doesn't make sense." At their confused looks he continues. "She's already met you and lost you apparently. If she doesn't return you'd be none the wiser."

"Well that is true, she may be a part an important part of my future." The sixth Doctor said back.

"If your future includes stamping 'Hands off the blonde' signs everywhere." Jack muttered under his breath. They arrived at the TARDIS. An enthusiastic sixth Doctor spun around the console pressing buttons at, what seemed, random. Before the Doctor could finish typing in the coordinates the TARDIS lurched forward. "What's happening?" Jack yelled.

"She's piloting herself." The sixth Doctor responded. He quickly jumps back to his feet to press more buttons. The third Doctor is back on his feet and helping the sixth Doctor. "I can do this on my own." He glared at the third Doctor. The third Doctor ignored his comment and continued on helping. Whatever they did, didn't help. The TARDIS sent the three passengers flying to the ground. They each quickly get up. The sixth Doctor runs to the monitor.

"Maybe we should just try the door." Jack suggested while he was already strolling towards the door. He flung open the doors only to reveal another TARDIS. "Well that's convenient." Jack muttered.

* * *

><p>"Our Thief is here." The TARDIS clapped excitedly. "There are two versions of our Thief it seems. There is also our Captain." The TARDIS tries to ignore the feeling of discomfort Jack gives her for the sake of her Wolf. Rose smiles widely.<p>

"How do I get out of here?" Rose asks.

"I will help you out." The TARDIS answered. "Don't spend too much time in the console room, this Thief may be back any minute." The TARDIS felt terrible for having to keep Rose from their Thief. She couldn't show them to each other yet. If she did then she would cause a paradox. Her Wolf can't meet her Thief yet. This is not the time for her to meet him yet.

"Red, I want to thank you. I love you." She said honestly. She wrapped her arms around the TARDIS. The TARDIS' grin was enough to outshine the sun.

"I love you too, my Wolf. Now go get our Thief." She said happily. With a wave of her hand, the TARDIS sent her Wolf to the console room. She just hoped that by doing this, her Wolf and her Thief will be safe so they can have their forever.

* * *

><p>The two Doctors stumbled out behind Jack.<p>

"Not another." The sixth Doctor complained. They walked towards the other TARDIS. Before they can open the door a blonde steps out.

"Rosie!" Jack squeals, no matter how many times he denies it.

"Jack!" Rose smiled and threw herself into his arms. He spun her around a few times before setting her back on her feet. They both turned to the sixth Doctor.

"Rosie meet-"

"The Doctor, I know." She smiles to the sixth Doctor.

"How could you know?" Jack asked.

"Let's be honest Jack, who do you know that could wear a clown's coat and a cat pin and still be the smartest person on the planet." She gave him a tongue-touched grin. The sixth Doctor pulled on his lapels.

"Smartest on the planet indeed." The sixth Doctor smiled. Rose turned towards the third Doctor.

"Thank you." She said before pulling him into a hug. He stayed stiff for a moment before patting her back.

"You're very welcome, my dear." The third Doctor said. Rose pulled away.

"Now, let's get out of here before another you comes along. No offense but I don't think I could deal with another." Jack laughed while the two Doctors looked offended.

"Amen, Rosie!" Jack said between laughs. The four walked back into the TARDIS which allowed them to easily pilot her back to UNIT. Jack and Rose move to walk out of the TARDIS but the third Doctor stops Rose.

"I think you should stay with this me." He said as he gestured to the sixth Doctor. "The Time Lords know you were here. It's only a matter of time before they come back looking for you." Rose looks between the sixth and third Doctor.

"You are welcome to come. Only because you called me the smartest person on the planet though." He gave them his first genuine smile in a while. Rose returned the smile with one of equal radiance.

"What about Jack?" Rose asked. The Doctors shook their heads.

"We have to maintain the timelines." The third Doctor said. "Besides, you attract enough attention on your own you don't need somebody like him attracting more of it." Rose smiled slightly to Jack. She ran to him.

"I don't want to leave you." Rose said honestly. Jack patted her back. As much as it pained him he knew he had to let her go for her own safety.

"I know, but you have to." Rose let a tear roll down her face.

"I'll miss you. As soon as I find him I'll make him find you, I promise." Rose said. Jack smiled sadly into her hair.

"I know you will Rose." He said. He pulled her back and held her at arms length.

"I'll come." Rose called over her shoulder to the sixth Doctor. He nodded. She turned her attention back to Jack.

"I'll see you in hell." Jack smirked and planted a chaste kiss on Rose's lips. He winked before swaggering out of the TARDIS. Rose turned to the third Doctor. She wasted no time in pulling him into a hug.

"I'll miss you too, even if you are still with me." Rose spoke quietly. The third Doctor couldn't help but smile.

"I'll see you later, Miss Tyler." He said as he pulled back.

"Tell the Brigadier and Liz that I'll miss them as well. And tell them thank you." She said. Jack walked back into the TARDIS with the bag Rose brought from Pete's universe.

"I thought you might need this." He held up the bag to Rose. Rose took it gratefully.

"Thanks Jack. I'll see you in the future." Rose said.

"In the future." Jack repeated with a nod. "Just not too long I hope. I would like to look my best for when you arrive." Jack winked at her which caused her to giggle. She turned back to the third Doctor and planted a kiss on his cheek before walking back to the sixth Doctor. Both Jack and the Doctor walked out of the TARDIS leaving just Rose and the sixth Doctor.

"You ready?" He asked. She nodded in determination.

"I've been ready." She replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The sixth Doctor! I had to use him. Now Rose is travelling with Six. She will still be searching for her Doctor but things will be different. Don't worry, Rose will give Liz and the Brigadier a proper goodbye. I was actually crying when I wrote their proper goodbye. So we found out about the Valeyard. Next chapter will contain insight on how that came to be. I hope I wrote Six alright. I was having trouble because I am terrible at writing him and Four. Also, I was wondering when Rose finds Ten where he should be in his timeline. I was originally going to have it with Donna but then I was going to change it to Martha. It could be with Donna, Martha, or post JE. Let me know what you thought of this chapter and who you'd like to see in the future be it companions, Doctors, or enemies! Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 12: A Virtual Reality

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: Hello! This has another Doctor! He'll be in the next chapter too!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Rose asked. She had been watching the sixth Doctor fiddle with the TARDIS for the past two hours.<p>

"I'm trying to lock onto the TARDIS." He answered. Every few minutes his gaze would be averted to the black skullcap on the console before returning to his work. After watching him do it for the past two hours Rose finally decided to mention it.

"Why do you keep looking at that thing?" Annoyance was evident in her tone as she pointed to the black skullcap. The Doctor stopped working for a minute.

"It belonged to the Valeyard." He replied simply. Rose tensed. The Doctor turned back when she wasn't asking any questions. He noticed her tense posture immediately. "Do you know who that is?" Rose nodded.

"You told me about him. I don't know who he is exactly, you just said he was a dangerous enemy." Rose explained. He nodded slowly.

"The Master claims he's me." The Doctor said with a hint of guilt in his voice.

"You?" Rose asked.

"Yes, he believes it's me somewhere between my twelfth and final regeneration." The Doctor answered. Rose's eyes widened in realization.

"Twelfth." She whispered. She thought back to the regenerations the Meta-Crisis Doctor told her about before he went crazy. The first, the old one with a bit of a temper, the second, the gentle one with a love for the recorder, the third, the one who was forced into exile, the fourth, the eccentric one who had a love for jelly babies, the fifth, the younger one who lost so much, the sixth, the crazy one who was full of pride, the seventh, the manipulative one who was detached, the eight, the kind one with human emotions, the ninth, the one who suffered because of the loss of his people, and the tenth, the childlike one who held guilt for everything he's ever done. He told her how the tenth Doctor used his regeneration to make him. The eleventh. That makes the Meta-Crisis the eleventh. Rose wanted to sigh in relief before another memory hit her. He wasn't the eleventh. The regeneration during the war. The one the Doctor was ashamed of. The one who destroyed his planet. Rose cringed. That meant that the human Doctor was the twelfth regeneration. Rose looked up to the sixth Doctor with wide eyes. "You're not the Valeyard." Rose whispered.

"What?" His eyebrows were drawn up in confusion.

"You made a Meta-Crisis Doctor, half human half Time Lord. He's technically your twelfth regeneration." Rose pointed out. The sixth Doctor nodded slowly. "He went a little crazy. He was afraid to die. He would do anything to keep him from dying."

"What does that have to do with the Valeyard?" He muttered.

"The TARDIS said something about the Black Guardian." Rose pointed out. The sixth Doctor's head snapped up.

"The Black Guardian?" He asked. Rose nodded. The Doctor filed that information away for later before continuing on his work. "We can worry about that when we catch up with future me."

"Okay, so have you locked onto the TARDIS yet?" Rose prompted.

"Almost." The Doctor replied. He looked over to her and noticed the anticipation on her face. "So tell me, how long have we known each other?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Are you going to forget all of it?" Rose asked. The Doctor nodded. "Hm, well, technically I've known you for the past six and a half centuries?" She seemed to question herself. "I only spent two and a half years travelling with you. We were separated for a few years before I found a way back. That was when your Meta-Crisis self was made. I'd known him for about fifteen years. After that I've been locked in a cell with Torchwood before the Brigadier found me." The Doctor was shocked. He was too busy processing the information she had given him to realize that they had a lock on the TARDIS. The TARDIS gave a shake to bring him back into action. He quickly typed in the dematerialization sequence. "So where are we going to then?" Rose questioned. The Doctor frowned at the screen.

"I'm not sure but it looks familiar." The Doctor turned to her and shrugged. "Why don't we check it out ourselves." He pointed Rose towards the doors. She walked in front of him and threw open the doors.

"Um, Doctor, this place looks empty." Rose said. She was staring out over a large, grassy field. The field went on as far as the eye could see.

"Well let's see if it is." The Doctor said. He led Rose out into the field and continued walking. They walked a few yards ahead.

"It still looks the same." Rose stated flatly. The Doctor nodded skeptically.

"It does. Maybe I can scan for life forms." He suggests. Rose nods in agreement and turns towards where the TARDIS was.

"Where's the TARDIS?" Rose asks in a dead calm voice. The Doctor's eyes widen.

"It should be right there." He pointed a few yards in front of them. "We haven't moved far."

"How could the TARDIS just disappear?" Rose questioned him.

"I don't know." He said slowly.

"Man, I really need to start bringing a tape recorder with me. This is the most times you've ever admitted you didn't know something." Rose laughed. The Doctor glared at her before somebody cleared their throat.

"Excuse me?" He spoke. Rose and the Doctor both whipped around towards him. He was standing with both of his hands in his pockets and a large scarf wrapped around him. He had a large, toothy grin on his face.

"You." The sixth Doctor said.

"You." The fourth Doctor spoke calmly.

"Doctor?" Rose smiled.

"Hello." The fourth Doctor did a little wave. "Future I presume." He said. The sixth Doctor nodded.

"Well, no, actually, both?" Rose looked towards the sixth Doctor who shrugged. She looked back to the younger regeneration and nodded her head. "Both." She confirmed.

"Both?" The fourth Doctor asked. He had an intrigued expression on his face. Rose nodded. He opened his mouth to speak again but Rose cut him off.

"No questions, not yet. The TARDIS sort of disappeared." Rose cocked her head to the side focusing on her bond with the TARDIS. It was strong so she couldn't be very far away but she wasn't anywhere in sight. "This doesn't make any sense." Rose muttered. The two Doctor's stopped looking each other over to talk to Rose.

"What doesn't?" The fourth Doctor asked. Rose looked to him for a second before looking to the other Doctor. She then did a complete circle but still failed to see anything.

"The TARDIS is here. I know she is. I can feel her." Rose said.

"Feel her?" The fourth Doctor questioned at the same time the sixth Doctor said, "What do you mean by that?" Rose looked at both of them then let out a long sigh.

"I can feel her through our bond." At their curious glances she continued, "I looked into the heart of the TARDIS to save you but that's neither here nor there." They both openly stared at her.

"I'm sorry, you did what?" The fourth Doctor demanded. Rose shook her head.

"Look we really don't have time for this. We don't know why the TARDIS isn't here. We don't even know what's on this planet. For all we know there could be slime balls with killer vampire teeth or flesh eating zombies." Both of the Doctor's looked at her with amusement. The fourth Doctor was giving her a toothy grin while the sixth Doctor's lips were twitching upward. "What?" They both stifled a laugh. "Oh come on, knowing you it could happen." They both had a look of mock offense. Rose rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the bond with the TARDIS.

"Where'd you find her?" The fourth Doctor asked the sixth Doctor in amusement. The sixth Doctor shook his head.

"I didn't." When the fourth Doctor frowned he continued, "She traveled with us in a future regeneration but something happened and she got sent back to our third regeneration." The younger Doctor didn't answer just pulled out an all-too-familiar white bag and held it out to him.

"Jelly baby?" He asked. The sixth Doctor looked from him to the bag then back to him before shaking his head. _And they thought he was the mad one!_

"Doctor!" Rose called.

"Yes?" Both of the Doctor's answered simultaneously.

"I figured it out!" She began. "We're in a-" Her voice was drowned out when her vision went black. A bright light flashed causing the two Doctor's to turn away. When they looked back nobody was there.

"Rose?" The sixth Doctor asked. He took a step forward from where she was standing.

"Curious." The fourth Doctor commented. The sixth Doctor nodded before speaking.

"Where in the world could she be?"

* * *

><p>"Virtual reality." Rose finished. She tried to grab at her head but something held her hands back. She tried to think what it could be but her mind couldn't form any thoughts. She felt dizzy and disoriented. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to soothe the pain. After a moment the confusion died down. She realized that she wasn't in restraints but IVs. She opened her eyes fully. She was staring up at a ceiling but there was glass covering her. <em>Glass? <em>

"Don't worry, there's nothing to be afraid of." A soft, feminine voice spoke. Rose blinked and looked in the direction the voice was coming from. There was a large, blue woman standing over her. She had ears similar to a cat's and a short snout.

"Where am I?" Rose demanded, her voice unwavering.

"Relax, you are being taken care of." The woman said. Rose stared up at her.

"Taken care of? You kidnapped me and my friends." Rose said. She shook her head.

"It was for the best." The woman tried. Rose laughed humorlessly.

"You're mad." She spat. The woman pressed a button on the side of the glass case.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Rose felt a jolt of electricity before the world went dark.

* * *

><p>"What was she going to say?" The sixth Doctor asked himself. The fourth Doctor shrugged.<p>

"I don't know what she was going to say but I know what I'm going to say." The fourth Doctor said. The sixth Doctor rolled his eyes.

"And what is that?" He asked.

"You wear the strangest clothes." The fourth Doctor laughed. The sixth Doctor pulled at his lapels.

"We have more important things to worry about than my choice of clothing." He said indignantly. "And besides, give it a few regenerations and you'll be me." The fourth Doctor frowned and readjusted his scarf. They were both on their knees examining the spot Rose disappeared from. The fourth Doctor pulled out the sonic screwdriver. After a minute of scanning the area he turned to the sixth Doctor.

"Are you going to help?" He asked. The sixth Doctor shakes his head and shows his empty pockets.

"Sorry." He said.

"Why didn't you just build another?" The fourth Doctor asked. The sixth Doctor shrugged.

"I guess I like hands on a little better." He said.

"And they say age makes you wiser." The fourth Doctor mused. He looked at his scan results and frowned.

"What's it say?" The sixth Doctor asked.

"It doesn't exist." He said simply.

"What do you mean 'it doesn't exist'?" The older Doctor questions. The fourth Doctor shrugs.

"It doesn't exist." He repeated. They both stared at the ground in silence for a minute before turning to each other and grinning widely.

"Oh, oh, oh!" They exclaimed at the same time. "A virtual reality!" They said cheerfully before their vision began to blur. Slowly their senses dulled then altogether disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so I've been planning on using that whole 'Meta-Crisis as the Valeyard' thing because he really would be the twelfth regeneration. But in this he isn't technically the Valeyard but more of like his energy source. I'll explain it later. Anyways, Four's here! I found him really difficult to write, don't ask. Let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 13: Her Test

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: Sorry, I'll only be able to update on weekends until I get this moving thing sorted out. This weekend was slow 'cause it's my birthday weekend. Again, sorry.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I can't even say five words." Rose grumbled. She slowly got to her feet and looked around her. It was a dark, damp forest. "Great, couldn't have put me on some tropical island." She complained. She looked up at the night sky. There was a slight breeze which made her realize that this wasn't a virtual reality. <em>Did they drop me off? <em>She started walking forward, reaching out for her bond with the TARDIS. It was far away. She began her long journey in that direction. _Next time, I'm not even leaving the TARDIS._

* * *

><p>"Get off of me." The sixth Doctor said. He pushed at the fourth Doctor who was sprawled on top of him. The fourth Doctor jumped to his feet.<p>

"I don't think we made it very far." The fourth Doctor muttered. The sixth Doctor stood up and looked around him. They were standing in the middle of an abandoned town.

"It seems we're still in a virtual reality." The sixth Doctor stated.

"Looks like it." The fourth Doctor agreed.

"Where's Rose?" The sixth Doctor asked. The fourth Doctor shrugged.

"I assume she's in a different one." He said. The sixth Doctor looked around him.

"I don't see the point in this. If we know where we are isn't real, then why are we still here?" The sixth Doctor asked. The two Doctors sat in silence for a moment, thinking.

"We should see if there's anything linking us here." The fourth Doctor said. The sixth Doctor nodded his agreement and both of them walked towards the nearest building.

* * *

><p>"No good," Rose began muttering as she threw another branch off of her, "Useless," another branch was thrown, "Technology loving," Rose shook the mud off her, "Assholes." Finally, partially satisfied with the branches and mud being off her, Rose began to scope out the sight. She was standing in front of a large, white factory with several guards patrolling the perimeter and a tall, steel fence blocking it off from the public. She reached into her bond and knew that the TARDIS was inside the factory. <em>Why can't this ever be easy? <em>Rose watched as the guards took irregular patterns. _Ah, advanced defense. They have patterns on a longer time schedule. _Rose grimaced as she realized she was going to have to wait hours before finding a pattern in the guards shifts. She took one look at the ground and frowned. _He owes me for this one. _Rose sat down on the muddy forest floor and began waiting.

* * *

><p>"There's nothing here!" The sixth Doctor exclaimed.<p>

"We can't be too sure." The fourth Doctor argued.

"We have searched every spot in this place and have found nothing." The older Doctor retorted. The fourth Doctor contemplated his words and frowned.

"Strange, why would we be here if there aren't any tests or challenges for us." The fourth Doctor wondered aloud. The sixth Doctor looked as if he was about to say something but frowned instead. Realization slowly dawned in both of the Doctors.

"Rose." The sixth Doctor said, his eyes wide. "It's a test for Rose!" The fourth Doctor nodded.

"But what is her test?" The fourth Doctor asked. The sixth Doctor contemplated the answer.

"We're her test." He said.

"Of course." The fourth Doctor said. "She has to get us to pass."

"But why?" The sixth Doctor questioned. "And what happens when she does?" Before either Doctors could ponder the question, a bright light flashed and both Doctors fell over unconscious.

* * *

><p>"Ugh." The sixth Doctor grumbled.<p>

"Quit your complaining." The fourth Doctor said. The older Doctor scowled at his predecessor. "We should worry more about finding Rose."

"I think she's going to be the one to find us." The sixth Doctor said. The two Doctors both stood up and looked at their surroundings. They seemed to be in a large, granite house.

"I don't think they're going to be letting us out of the virtual realities anytime soon." The fourth Doctor said. The sixth Doctor nodded.

"Let's just hope Rose finds us."

* * *

><p>Rose yawned loudly. She had been sitting in the same spot for the past five hours. She was hungry, cold, tired, muddy, and sore. She finally figured out the patrols they were taking and was making a plan. The guards were coming in groups of twos every five minutes. After fifteen minutes of twos, a group of four would walk by every two minutes. After another hour, ten guards would stay stationary in front of the main and secondary gates. For thirty minutes they would stand there before single guards would walk, just well enough spaced to stop any attempts at breaking through. After fifteen minutes of singular guards, the cycle would begin again. There were cameras near every exit and entrance. Rose had enough training to realize any attempts to gain entrance through the gates would fail. She had spent ten minutes searching the area before finding the perfect entrance route. The factory had a river running through it, most likely to support the people in artificial sleep. The river flowed through a barred floodgate at the back of the factory. Since the guards were currently only at main and secondary gates, Rose had nothing to worry about. The only camera there, Rose had rewired to show false imaging of the river. The next problem Rose ran into was getting through it. The bars were close enough to stop anybody from entering without popping both of their shoulders out of place. After ten minutes, she was running out of options. She couldn't create a small bomb, it would attract too much attention. She didn't have a weapon since the people took all of them. Nothing in the area would be strong enough to break through. She looked down at the water. The water was deep enough to go over her head when she stood at full height. She grimaced as she realized what she'd have to do. Shaking off all of her fears and doubts, she jumped headfirst into the water. Rose pulled the jacket she was wearing off and tied half of it to her hand in a strong knot. She tied the other half to the nearest bar. After a minute, she began to struggle. She felt her lungs burn with the need for air. She tried restraining herself from attempting to pull up but her survival instincts won and she began to pull at the jacket. Each second past like an eternity, the burning growing. Rose couldn't fight it as she opened her mouth in the irrational attempt to suck in air. Her lungs with filled with water, effectively stopping her struggling. Her head burned, light and heat spread throughout her body. <em>Bad Wolf. <em>She cried out. The cry was silenced by the water in her lungs. An unimaginable pain seared itself into her mind. She felt her tears swim off with the water. _Now's my chance. _Rose held onto the bars and pushed herself through. The pain caused by both of her shoulders popping out of place was numbed by the feeling in her head. She tried to resurface but her hand was still tied to the bar. The golden light enveloping her reached out towards the jacket and it disappeared. Rose swam to the surface as fast as she could. She rolled onto the cool marble and began coughing violently. The light surrounding her dimmed until it was only tiny flecks in her eyes. Rose sat staring at the marble sealing in immense pain. _Only for him..._

* * *

><p>The cough echoed through the entire building. "What was that?" The fourth Doctor asked his elder. The older Doctor shrugged.<p>

"It sounded like a cough." He said.

"If it was a cough, it means somebody else is here." The fourth Doctor stated. The two Doctors quickly ran towards the sound. They saw the blonde lying on the ground, coughing for all she was worth. Her shoulders were unnaturally positioned and tears were mixing with the water rolling down her skin. Recognition hit both Doctors as they rushed towards her.

"Rose." The sixth Doctor breathed. Something in his chest hurt at the sight of her lying on the ground in pain. He didn't dare to ponder why that was. He dropped down on one knee, his younger regeneration on the opposite side. "Rose, what happened?" He questioned frantically in a worried tone. The fourth Doctor looked up at the tone his older regeneration was using. It was strange, feeling such a strong connection with a girl he didn't know yet. Even the fourth Doctor, who had only had a brief meeting with her, felt pained at seeing her tears. Rose let out a breathy chuckle.

"I'm never going swimming again." She said, trying to add humor into the worried expressions of both Doctors. The sixth Doctor refused to smile at her attempt at humor while his younger regeneration gave her a small, toothy smile. He noticed the girl shiver from the cold. The fourth Doctor swiftly removed his scarf and wrapped it around the blonde.

"You should feel honored, I don't give the scarf to just anyone." The fourth Doctor winked. Rose smiled widely before wincing in pain. The Doctors frowned at her dislocated shoulders.

"Rose..." The sixth Doctor began. "This is going to hurt, okay?" He warned her. Rose nodded and closed her eyes tightly, anticipating the pain. The two Doctors looked up at each other in a silent agreement. Both took one of her arms and positioned it above her head. Rose bit tightly on her lip to keep from whimpering in pain. At the same time both Doctors popped one of Rose's shoulders in place. Rose muffled her scream by throwing her head to right and burrowing herself into the fourth Doctor's arm. Once they both released her arms she scooted closer to the fourth Doctor and placed her head against his chest. He looked down at the blonde and pulled her closer to him. The sixth Doctor watched with a pang of hurt. After giving a few minutes for Rose to calm down, the sixth Doctor stood up.

"We've got to get out of here before they come looking for us." The fourth Doctor looked at his older regeneration with a sheepish smile. "What?" The sixth Doctor frowned.

"She's sleeping." The fourth Doctor said. The sixth Doctor smiled slightly. His younger self lifted the small blonde into his arms. Her arms instinctively tightened around his neck and she nuzzled her head further into his chest. The fourth Doctor, much to his denial, blushed. The sixth Doctor pursed his lips together to keep from laughing at the awkward display of affection the fourth Doctor was showing towards the human bundle in his arms. After watching her for a moment, the sixth Doctor looked around.

"Now how did she get in here?" He asked. He looked down towards the river and noted that the bars were all still intact. "Oh." The sixth Doctor said in realization.

"What?" The fourth Doctor whispered so he didn't wake up Rose. At the sound of his voice, Rose stirred slightly in his arms but didn't wake. The fourth Doctor couldn't help but smile fondly towards the girl in his arms.

"She dislocated her shoulders on purpose." The sixth Doctor said.

"Now why would she do that?" The fourth Doctor questioned.

"To get in here." The sixth Doctor answered. He pointed to the bars under the rushing water. "It was too small for her to fit through without doing it." He explained. The two Doctors jumped slightly when they heard clapping in the distance.

"Very good!" The man with brown hair stood across the river, clapping. "Oh and Rose, darling," he yelled, "I would rather you be awake for this." Rose stirred in her sleep and her breathing became erratic.

"Rose." The sixth Doctor tapped Rose's shoulder to wake her. Her eyes opened and looked at the two Doctors above her.

"Doctor?" She questioned. The fourth Doctor slowly let her down, keeping his arms close to her. She looked up, still in a groggy sleeping state. Her tiredness vanished instantly and she began to panic. She was backing away slowly.

"To think I had thought that you had forgotten about me." The human Doctor said.

"Who is that, Rose?" The sixth Doctor asked. Rose had tears in her eyes.

"I'm you." He said with a sinister smile. "Oh, well, almost you. I'm you with the desires of a human." The fourth Doctor raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"Desires of a human?" The fourth Doctor asked. The human Doctor shook his head happily.

"Oh yes." He said. "Money, sex, power, eternal life, all that fun stuff." The human Doctor spoke happily. He frowned at the two Doctors as he pulled out a gun. "Sadly, I can't kill either of you. Otherwise I would seize to exist and we don't want that happening. But there isn't anything saying I can't kill her." He pointed the gun to Rose. "Always in my heart, love." He said sarcastically and winked at her as he pulled the trigger, sending the bullet straight through her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, let me know what you thought of this chapter. I would've made it longer but I felt like this was the best place to stop. I'm free to any suggestions you have on which Doctor, enemy, or companion to see. Romana will be in this, just saying. I'm planning on having her in one of the next few chapters, actually. So, thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 14: Two Steps Back

**A/N: So, I guess I was right. I started writing this chapter and just couldn't stop! The next update will be on 'Shadows of Tomorrow' probably. Let me know what you all think of this chapter. I'm open to suggestions if you want to see something, too.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

"Sadly, I can't kill either of you. Otherwise I would seize to exist and we don't want that happening. But there isn't anything saying I can't kill her." He pointed the gun to Rose. "Always in my heart, love." He said sarcastically and winked at her as he pulled the trigger, sending the bullet straight through her heart.

Rose kept her eyes straight ahead as the bullet hit it's mark. She felt a searing pain and then nothing. The world was gone, she was gone. Everything was white. She moved her head to the left and right where the Doctors should have been standing but there wasn't anything there. She tried to call out for somebody, anybody, but her throat was dry. She couldn't speak, couldn't hear, couldn't feel. She looked up towards where the sky once was, praying that somebody will help her.

* * *

><p>The Doctors both looked to where Rose was standing. The fourth Doctor caught Rose before her body could hit the ground while the sixth Doctor jumped towards the Meta-Crisis Doctor. He knocked the gun to the ground numbly and fought against the human Doctor's efforts. He was losing leverage when the sound of the TARDIS began. All heads turned towards the middle of the room where a TARDIS was materializing. They watched as a man that looked exactly the same as the human Doctor walk out.<p>

* * *

><p>"What's wrong now?" The Doctor grumbled. The TARDIS sent another shock, causing him to jump. "Ow!" The Doctor yelled. He looked down at his slightly burnt finger. "You're really asking for it." The TARDIS sent a shock again. The Doctor pulled his hand back and slammed his fist into the console. "Stop it, today isn't the day to be playing games." He yelled fiercely. The TARDIS sent a mental apology. The Doctor sucked in a deep breath and dropped his head in his hands. "I miss her." He said hoarsely. He received a small chime of agreement. "What am I going to do without her? How am I just supposed to carry on like nothing is wrong?" He questioned quietly. The TARDIS offered no response. "But there has to be a way to get her back." He said, slowly gaining hope. "Yes, I can bring her back. The Meta-Crisis can just stay in that universe." He stood up, running around the console. He began to work numbers in his head when the TARDIS lurched forward. "What now, girl? We have to get Rose back!" The TARDIS jerked forward even harder this time, causing the Doctor to land on the ground in an ungraceful heap. He pushed himself to his feet and sprung towards the door, attempting to find out what was causing the change in behavior of the TARDIS. As he opened the door he was hit with simultaneously the worst and best image he could imagine. His Rose was there, in, well, his arms. But there was blood oozing from her chest. He felt cold, hard, fear grip both of his hearts. For a minute he was stunned. The TARDIS sent a sharp spike through his mind that made him jump into action. He ignored his own past self and his human self, opting to help Rose instead. The fourth Doctor realized this and jumped up to help the sixth Doctor. "Rose." The tenth Doctor whispered brokenly. "Rose, my precious girl, please." His heart was racing, mind blurred. "Please, please, you can't be, Rose." He brought his head down to rest against her forehead. "I didn't tell you." He whispered to her. "I didn't tell you so many things." The first tear fell, landing on Rose's own cheek as if it was her own. After that he couldn't stop them from falling. He pulled her closer to him, ignoring the fact that her blood was getting all over him. "I can't do this without you." He said honestly. "You can't leave me." He whispered hysterically. "You can't."<p>

* * *

><p>"Rose." Rose looked up to where the sound was, regaining some of her feeling. She felt herself strengthen. Something about that voice, it sounds so familiar. "Rose, my precious girl, please." Who is that? Rose began looking for an answer but only finding light. Where was she? "Please, please, you can't be, Rose." Rose thought for a moment, scanning through all of her memories. That voice, she knew it from somewhere. Where did she know that voice from? "I didn't tell you." Tell me? Tell me what? Who are you, what didn't you tell me? "I didn't tell you so many things." That statement was followed by a wet streak going down her cheek. Was she crying? No, not her, that voice. She closed her eyes, searching for an answer. "I can't do this without you." The voice sounded broken, empty. That's when it clicked in her mind. Doctor! Her Doctor! He was here now! But she wasn't there, was she? She moved her hands, staring at them. She couldn't be there, was she dead? "You can't leave me." I won't, she swore. Looking down at herself she realized this might be a problem. "You can't." That gave Rose the reason she needed. She promised him forever, and dammit, that's what she was going to give him. She was getting back to him, no matter what. She would fight her way to hell and back for him, and apparently that's what she was going to do. She felt her body envelope in a heat, her mind click into place. Her place was by the Doctor's side in the TARDIS, and nothing, NOTHING, could change that.<p>

* * *

><p>The TARDIS called for her Wolf. She searched for a way to bring her back. She realized she would have to back track a bit. The TARDIS was hesitant though, at least three of her Thieves would remember the shift, the Guardians would feel it, and the human version of her Thief would remember. She did not want to get the Guardians more involved than though already were but this was a risk she was willing to take. She needed her Wolf, so did her Thief. She pulled her Wolf back to her, reversing her place in her timeline. She protected her mind so her Wolf would remember. Please Wolf, be careful.<p>

* * *

><p>The Doctor was cradling Rose in his arms. Her blood was still warm, but it seemed to be getting warmer. He pulled back. "What?" He asked. Her body was turning golden. He looked up to where his human self and his two past selves were. They had him pinned to the ground questioning him. Suddenly he began to be shrouded in a golden hue too. He looked back down at Rose, noting her skin seemed more golden, and well, alive. He smiled, not caring what thing was bringing her back, just that she was. She took a sharp intake of breath, opening her golden eyes.<p>

"Doctor…" Rose said softly, a single tear running down her face. And then she was gone. The Doctor's eyes widened.

"Rose," he yelled looking around frantically. "Rose." He tried again. He couldn't find her anywhere in the room. "Rose." He yelled louder. The fourth Doctor put a hand on his older self to calm him down. The tenth Doctor snapped his head in that direction, hoping it was Rose. He pushed himself up, still searching for Rose.

"Doctor." The fourth Doctor stated firmly. The tenth Doctor carried on like he didn't hear what he was saying. "Doctor." The fourth Doctor tried again. Once again, the tenth Doctor acted like he didn't hear and continued his search in vain. The fourth Doctor looked to the sixth Doctor.

"I suppose this is the regeneration she traveled with." The sixth Doctor said calmly. He felt a twinge of loss for the girl but she had also been breathing when she left. The fourth Doctor shrugged, thinking that was the best possible reason for his older regenerations behavior.

"No." He whispered hoarsely. The two younger Doctors furrowed their brows.

"What?" The fourth Doctor asked. The tenth Doctor cleared his throat.

"She traveled with the regeneration before me and me." He clarified, voice sounding empty. The two younger Doctor's eyes widened in surprise.

"Special indeed." The fourth Doctor muttered. The tenth Doctor stood still.

"Yes, she was." He said with all honesty. Finally the tenth Doctor seemed to have calmed down. He looked around before asking, "Where is the human meta-crisis? And what happened?" The younger Doctors looked to each other, silently asking which should tell. The fourth Doctor spoke up first.

"The human meta-crisis," He said with distaste, "disappeared as well."

"He shot her." The sixth Doctor answered bluntly. "But she seemed scared before that." The tenth Doctor turned around, pure fury in his gaze.

"He shot her?" He asked rhetorically, voice menacing. "Then he's lucky he disappeared."

* * *

><p>The TARDIS felt the strain on her heart. She had succeeded. She expected she would, but now it relies on her Wolf. She is so sorry that she had to do that to her Wolf, but she couldn't find any other way. The less Thieves that know, the better. Now, to warn her Captain.<p>

* * *

><p>Jack was walking, expecting nothing unusual today. He smiled at the area around him. "The good ol' 1970s." He said to himself. He was so close to finding the Doctor, he just knew he was. Maybe then he could get some answers about, well, him. If the Doctor abandoned him, he at least deserved that. Maybe he could even travel with Rose and the Doctor again! Rose, he thought sadly. Did she abandon me too? He couldn't help but ask. He continued his trek on a more morose note. Resting at a nearby bench, he observed the people walking by. He moved his leg to rest on his other when he noticed a note. He laughed wondering what could have possibly gotten stuck to his foot. He peeled the note off and read it, pausing at the words.<p>

"Save our Rose, go to UNIT headquarters. She needs you." His heart froze, wondering what could have happened to her. He didn't question who wrote the note, his mind only focusing on finding Rose.

* * *

><p>Rose's eyes finally came open. She let out a deep breath, looking around for the Doctor. She noticed differences in her surrounding, the walls were darker and the floors carpeted.<p>

"Rose!" Came an excited squeal to her left. She looked over, pausing when she saw her mother.

"Mum?" She asked.

"Oh, darling, you look so beautiful." She gushed. Rose furrowed her brow and looked down at her attire. She was wearing a beige dress. It was beautiful, something you would expect a princess to wear. The dress was elegant with the golden trim at the bottom and the length. The top was sparkling with diamonds, the dress strapless. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. And incidentally she knew this dress. It was her wedding dress. She opened her mouth to question her mother when the door was opened, showing the aisle. Rose's eyes immediately locked onto the human Doctor's. She wondered if he could remember. Gauging his reaction, she realized it was highly likely. He had murder in his eyes, his fists clenched tightly, turning his knuckles white. His jaw was tightened, teeth grinding. He looked out of place in a tux, so much that Rose almost wanted to laugh. Realizing she had somehow been sent back, Rose looked to her mother. She did a sad smile before returning to a more stoic look. She looked back to the tenth Doctor, almost waiting for a reaction. They both stood, staring at the other. The entire crowd of the church was watching, waiting for Rose to go down the aisle and marry the tenth Doctor. She felt almost revolted by the action, knowing what he had done. Oh no, this time she was changing things. Everybody stood still for a moment, unsure what to expect. And then it happened, all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so I apologize, I made the tenth Doctor so close! He will actually become part of the story now, that's why I put him there. But he is not going to be the Doctor she stays with, which is why I'm making his part in the story bigger. So, we have Nine, Eleven, and Twelve still to be introduced in the story. Any other Doctors that are shown has either already been shown or will be only a small part. Let me know if you want to see one. Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 15: Restart

**A/N: Okay, I feel completely awful for taking so long to update. In all honesty, November, December, and January are the hardest months to update for me. I really try to but I'm balancing school, work, and sports right now. I've been writing a bit more than usual now though, so hopefully that will help me update sooner. I actually changed my writing pattern. Let's hope that will help speed things up too. Anyways, this story has 10-15 chapters left. The chapters are going to start becoming longer too.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>w<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

_They both stood, staring at the other. The entire crowd of the church was watching, waiting for Rose to go down the aisle and marry the tenth Doctor. She elt almost revolted by the action, knowing what he had done. Oh no, this time she was changing things. Everybody stood still for a moment, unsure what to expect. And then it happened, all hell broke loose._

Rose wasted no time. She ran forward, pulling out the gun she had on her just in case. The human Doctor followed suit, running forward towards her. She whipped out the gun, him knocking it from her hands. As he reached for it she kicked his arm as best as she could in the long dress. The human Doctor pulled back his hurting arm, throwing a punch with his good one. Rose barely dodged the punch, losing her balance on her heels. She turned as she fell, grabbing the gun. She turned around and had the gun pointed at his head.

"Easy now." He said quietly, both hands in the air.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jackie's voice screeched through the air. Rose didn't turn her head in that direction, keeping her eyes level with the human Doctor's. He raised an eyebrow and smirked. Rose clenched her jaw and pulled the trigger. With a black flash, the human Doctor disappeared. Rose dropped the gun, turning to face everyone in the church. "Rose?" Jackie asked.

"Mum." She whispered. She ran toward her mother, pulling her into a hug almost immediately. "I love you, mum. I missed you so much." She closed her eyes taking comfort in her mother's arms.

"Rose, I love you too but what the hell happened?" She asked. Rose pulled back.

"I have to get back." She said. Jackie furrowed her brows.

"Back where?" She asked.

"I don't have time to explain." She turned her head towards the crowd. "Jack!" She called. She met his gaze. "I need your vortex manipulator." Jack pulled off his vortex manipulator with a questioning look. He trusted her enough not to ask though, throwing the device to her. She caught the futuristic device easily.

"Rose!" Jackie said again. "Talk to me!" Rose shook her head, pulling her mother into another hug, kissing her cheek.

"I love you." She whispered to her, turning around. "Jack, follow me." Rose said, not bothering to check if he was. She ran out of the church, ripping the bottom of her dress in the process. She quickly shed the heels, looking for a car. She spotted a black Torchwood SUV close by. She typed in her old Torchwood access code in the machine on the side of the car. She was granted access, jumping into the driver's side. Within seconds Jack was in the passenger side. She typed the code again, turning on the car.

"What happened in there, Rosie?" He asked. Rose looked to him.

"I need you to trust me and not ask questions for a little bit." She said as friendly as she could muster. He nodded, taking note of her mood. "Good, we're going to Torchwood." She stated as she drove off. Rose drove as fast as she could. The drive to Torchwood took mere minutes. Jack stayed silent the entire time, watching his best friend drive through traffic. As soon as they got to Torchwood, Rose jumped out, not caring where the car was. Jack did the same. By the time Jack was on his feet, Rose was already entering the building.

"Wait up Rosie!" He called to her. "Why are you in such as rush?" He asked when he caught up to her. He fell into step with her as they entered the building.

"I don't know if they're in trouble or where they are." She answered.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked. "If who's in trouble?" Rose just shook her head, not answering the question. Jack continued to follow. He soon realized they were heading for her office. She strode with a sense of determination that made Jack not question their location. He couldn't understand what had happened at the wedding but whatever it was, Rose was in a hurry now. Jack was practically jogging to keep up with her. She stopped abruptly at her office door, looking at it as if it were an unknown object. "Um, Rose?" That snapped her out of it. She pushed open the door, walking immediately to the back of the room.

"You still have your spare vortex manipulator you stole off of Max a while back, right?" She asked. Jack nodded. "Good, I need this one and I don't want to trap you in this time."

"What are you doing with that one?" Jack asked.

"It's coming with me to another universe." She stated, pulling out her black bag. She reached in and grabbed the TARDIS coral, placing it on her desk. Next, she grabbed her outfit. She pulled her wedding dress off swiftly, turning so her back was to Jack.

"Not that I'm against getting naked, but what are you doing?" He asked. Rose threw on the outfit she wore when the Brigadier found her.

"I'm not doing interdimensional travel in a wedding dress." She answered, a smile on her lips.

"Interdimensional?" Jack questioned. "And how exactly do you plan on doing that?"

"I have my ways." She answered vaguely. Jack raised an eyebrow at her. "Listen, Jack, I need you to take care of my family. Can you do that for me?" Jack nodded instantly.

"Of course I can. But I don't understand why."

"I'm leaving." She responded.

"You haven't even said goodbye." He argued. Her eyes took on a hint of sadness.

"I said my goodbyes a long time ago." She looked to Jack like he held all of the world's treasures. "I need you to promise me to watch over them." He smiled sadly.

"I promise." Rose pulled him into a hug, squeezing him tightly.

"Thank you, Jack." She whispered. She pulled back, picking the vortex manipulator and TARDIS coral back up. "Here goes nothing." She took the coral and slammed it down on the vortex manipulator, praying it would copy the affect. Her prayers were answered when she felt the distinct sensation of being pulled apart, atom by atom. She felt everywhere and nowhere, pain and nothing, light and darkness. The effects cleared after what felt like an eternity and no time all in one. Her eyes opened. She was standing in the lawn outside of the UNIT headquarters. She smiled to herself. She walked up to the UNIT building, coral and vortex manipulator still in hand.

"Ma'am." A voice she knew called out.

"Brigadier." Rose replied. He looked at her questioningly. "We need to talk." She stated. He raised a brow at her tone.

* * *

><p>Rose was sitting in the Brigadier's office. The Doctor was on her left and Liz to the right.<p>

"Now, tell us what we need to know." The Brigadier stated. Rose opened her mouth then shut it again, choosing to change what she wanted to say.

"First thing's first, what day is it?" She asked.

"Monday, April 31, 1970, 1:15:16." The Doctor answered matter-of-factly. Rose smirked at him.

"Still showing off I see." He raised a brow at her. "Aaaaaanyways, we've met before." Rose said. "I had stayed with you after I landed in your lawn. You might want to check that out actually, if that's where I landed, god only knows what else could land there."

"So how are you here exactly?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, I was thrown back in time by the TARDIS, which, by the way, I really need to thank her for. I had landed here on April 25, 1970 the time before. She altered it and now here I am."

"Now why would the TARDIS do such a thing?" The Doctor wondered aloud. Before Rose could respond, their attention was diverted to the sound of complaining coming from the hallway. A higher up walked in holding Jack's arm tightly.

"Jack!" Rose squealed. She jumped up, tackling her friend in a tight hug. Jack hugged back as best he could with the man holding on to his arm.

"Rosie." Jack breathed. She pulled back, smiling at him.

"I'm glad to see you're alright." She said.

"Same with you Rosie. Oh and look, you just get more beautiful every time I see you." He replied back with his trademark grin on. Rose turned to the Doctor who looked slightly more alert. She could tell he felt uncomfortable being this close to Jack.

"Doctor," Rose started, "this is Jack, another future companion." She gave Jack a pointed look to warn him not to speak for the moment. "We need to find the Doctor," she looked to the third Doctor sheepishly, "I mean the other Doctor."

"And why do we need him here?" The third Doctor asked, standing up in the process. Rose scratched her head.

"Well, he was with two other regenerations of you when I was, um, teleported. I want to make sure you don't get yourself killed." Rose explained.

"I do believe I am quite capable of keeping myself alive." The third Doctor said, slightly offended. Rose and Jack shared a knowing look.

"Riiiiiiight," Rose drawled, "we just need to make sure that you're safe." She smiled to him. "Actually it will be quite simple, I just need you to stay here and inform me if another regeneration of you shows up."

"And where will you be?" The Brigadier questioned.

"I will be looking for you with the vortex manipulator." She looked to Jack. "With Jack, of course." Jack couldn't help but smile at that. He had missed Rose.

"Why should we trust you?" Liz asked in a strong voice. Rose looked to her, surprise evident on her face. That was the first word her friend had said since she arrived. Rose smiled to her brilliantly.

"That has an easier answer actually." Rose pulled the piece of TARDIS coral from her bag. "You gave this to me a long time ago, Doctor." Rose said, carefully handing it to him. He studied the piece intently.

"You could've-"

"No." Rose cut him off. "You know that I got this from you." She took a step closer to the Doctor and leaned down towards him. She moved her head and whispered, "Bad Wolf", softly in his ear. His eyes widened for a second, remembering the time in his two earlier regenerations when he heard those words. Rose pulled back and looked at him expectantly. He met her gaze, trying desperately to solve the mystery presented to him.

"Yes, I suppose I did give it to you." The Doctor said. Rose smiled to him softly. She grabbed Jack's wrist without breaking eye contact with the Doctor.

"Thank you." She said honestly. A bright light flashed leaving the room empty of Rose and Jack.

"Bad Wolf." The Doctor repeated quietly to himself.

* * *

><p>"You could have warned me." Jack grumbled, holding his head in his hands. Rose couldn't help the laugh that tumbled out of her mouth. Jack couldn't help but join in, his heart singing at the familiar sound.<p>

"You're just lucky I took you." She teased, tongue peeking through her smile.

"You wound me, Rosie." Jack replied. They both laughed. "Where are we anyways?" Jack asked. Rose looked down at the vortex manipulator.

"Um," she looked back up towards Jack, "I'm not entirely sure." Her eyes widened, seeing something behind Jack. Before Jack could turn, Rose grabbed him and pinned him to a wall inside a nearby alley. She put a finger to her lips to warn him to be silent. He nodded his understanding. She peeked around the corner, Jack following her own movements. They could see a man with green eyes and floppy, brown hair running down the abandoned street. Behind him was a ginger woman yelling at him and a sandy haired man trying to keep up with the woman. The man leading them changed directions, his eyes catching Rose's for a second. He stopped immediately, staring at her. She looked right back at him, her brows furrowed. Her mouth formed an 'o' as realization hit her. She took a step out towards him. He still stood there unmoving, eyes wide as saucers. Rose spoke softly, "Doctor?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked this. I had to add Eleven in because I have to have a reason to stick her in Eleven's timeline. This story ultimately ends up with her being with Eleven so I couldn't just drop her into his timeline. I have a list of companions that I'm adding in but I'd like to know if you guys want a specific companion. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
